Crash Bandicoot FurEver
by mcp100
Summary: Sometimes, the future that we are optimistic about can turn out to be bigger than we ever imagined, but not without consequences. Old enemies return, promises are kept, & time is a major factor. Our hero, Crash Bandicoot, will learn that strength can be greater in numbers. Will he be able to save the future & the past? Or will he be erased from time...FurEver? -Aku Aku
1. All in a Day's Work

**Chapter 1: All in a Day's Work!**

*Ding-Dong!*

The doorbell for Coco's house rings. She hears it & prepares to get the door.

Coco: "Oh, I wonder who that could be."

She turns the knob & pulls the door open. Standing on her porch are human people with much "enhanced" features. Super strength is surely one of them. It looks like Dr. Nitrus Brio, whom we last saw help Crash Bandicoot save the world, kept his promise.

Superhuman: "You're coming with us."

Coco lets out a scream of instant panic.

"AAAAHHHH! Was that too much?"

They carry her off the porch & to Crash's house with the big-tree. It's the last stop on their agenda.

Coco: "You won't get away with this, you- animal-loathing jerks!"

The superhumans' "leader" shows up.

Coco: "Dr. N. Brio! I should've known you were behind all of this!"

N. Brio: "That's right, sister of Crash! You all th-th-th-th-thought I was joking, but I kept my promise & now, every mutant-animal created by that has-been C-C-C-Cortex will be exterminated by my superhuman-soldier army! My famous mutagen formula will change the world..."

Coco: "& I suppose you think that this whole army is gonna just bust through that door & just swiftly destroy my heroic brother?"

Brio: "Well, yes. That IS why we're here."

Superhuman#1: "Yeah."

Superhuman#2: "Duh."

Superhuman#3: "I like, doors."

Coco: "Wow, you don't know us at all. NOW, GUYS!"

Brio: "WWHAAAA?"

Something quickly flies over the heads of the superhumans. The bird-like silhouette leaves a gas throughout the army (not bodily-gas!). The gas blinds the army long enough for a muscular figure to pummel through them all.

Superhuman: "Augh!"

Superhuman: "OW!"

Superhuman: "What's going on?!"

Brio: "We've been b-b-b-bamboozled! They knew we were coming!"

Crunch: "Yeah."

Wyatt: "Duh."

Superhuman#3: "I like, twists."

Brio: "WILL YOU SHADDAPP!"

There are only a few soldiers left standing, but a tail comes from behind them & trips them by their leg. Now, only N. Brio remains...

Brio: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Coco: "& now, ladies & gentlemen, we've saved the best for last! Put your hands together for..."

Crash: "CRASH BANDICOOT!"

The main attraction swoops down on Aku Aku, skateboard-style, & knocks N. Brio onto his back as he slides by.

Crash: "Whooo!"

Brio: "Ooo, my pelvis!"

The team of Crash, Coco, & Crunch Bandicoot, Jade Tiger, Wyatt Eagle, & Aku Aku assembles together against the already vanquished N. Brio & his knocked-out army of superhumans.

Crash: "Kind of a disappointment really, Nitrus. We we're hoping for a challenge!"

Jade: "Oh well, maybe next time."

Brio: "I'm *cough* not g-g-g-giving up. We just weren't ready this time!"

Wyatt: "Weren't ready? Isn't that the main goal of all big-time villains? To be ready?"

Coco: "Yeah, but you see, Dr. N. Brio here isn't really considered a "big-time villain" like Cortex."

Crash: "Right, he's just a public nuisance."

Superhuman#3: "Oooo, burned!"

Brio: "*to himself* I hate that one so much."

Aku: "Let this be a reminder to you & your puny army, Nitrus. You are dealing with a group that helps thee Crash Bandicoot. Your best bet is to just quit while you are ahead & save yourself the embarrassment."

Brio: "This isn't the end! I-I-I invented endings!"

Crunch: "& that's another thing. Stop frontin' like you created everything!"

Coco: "Hey, give SOME credit. I mean, he created the Evolvo-Ray. Without that, we wouldn't be where we are today."

Wyatt raises Crash's right arm & points at him for his fan-statement.

Wyatt: "& we also wouldn't have this awesome dude as the world's hero!"

Crash grins, & blushes a little...

Brio: "Uh, yeah. You're welcome!"

Jade: "Still, you should probably shove off because, you know..."

Crash happily cracks his furry knuckles in anticipation to N. Brio.

Brio: "My army & I will b-b-b-b-be back! The mutagen formula will be greatly improved upon, so m-m-mark my words. My superhuman army will be bigger & better than ever, if I were you, I would recruit an army of my own!"

Crash: "Nah, got all the army I need right here."

Brio: "Hah, if you say so. Sayonara, rodents!"

N. Brio gets all of the injured soldiers up & walks them, wait, what did he come to Wumpa Island on?

Brio: "Everybody grab a piece of driftwood, three t-t-t-to a seat!"

Coco: "Yep, definitely not a big-time baddie."

*CRACK*

One of the soldiers break though the wood & falls into the water. N. Brio face-palms himself while Crash & the gang laughs. Eventually, Dr. N. Brio & his army floats off into the distance, about 5 minutes later after constant struggling.

Crash: "Great work everybody!"

Jade: "All in a day's work, right?"

Aku: "While this seems like another flawless victory, I fear that something is coming. But I do not know what exactly."

Coco: "Is it something bad?"

Aku: "It seems likely, but I also fear that we will not be ready for it."

Crash: "PSSHHH. So far, we've destroyed Cortex's land-polluting N. Dustries, stopped a reality-altering freak who switched me & Cortex's alignment, & now the only threat left is Brio! Anything that comes our way can be overcame with no sweat!"

Wyatt: "Yeah!"

Crash: "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like grinding down some mountains! Anyone interested?"

Jade: "Count me in!"

Crash, Wyatt, & Jade dash off in excitement while Aku Aku & Coco ponders about the strange disturbance that he's feeling right now.

Aku: "Whenever I feel something like this it is usually my evil brother, Uka Uka, trying to mess with me."

Coco: "I always wondered where he went off to..."

Aku: "Knowing him, because of his impatience with Dr. Cortex always failing him, he is likely going to find another minion. If he does not have any friends left on the surface, then he needs to find..."

Coco: "An N. Emmy! Get it? 'Cause I said N. Emmy instead of enemy?"

Aku: "No. Just, no."

**(End of Ch. 1)**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...


	2. The Good Life

**Chapter 2: The Good Life**

It's been four days after Dr. N. Brio's failed attempt at destroying the bandicoots & their friends. Things are finally quiet now. There's nothing but nice & peaceful quietness. Under the shining sun glistens the bright-green from the leaves on the huge tree over Crash's house. In the tree's shade lies Crash's tired bandicoot body on the calm grass, catching some Z's.

Crash: "Zzzzzzzzz"

He wakes up as Jade, his, wait for it, girlfriend (I know, about time, right?) sits next to him. She's now sporting a cute new cat-hat for her head as she lays it down on the grass.

Crash: "Dat hat!"

Jade: "Ha, I know, right!"

Crash: "Never thought I'd say it, but you actually look kinda cute in it."

Jade: "Cute?"

Crash: "Well, not just cute, but, you know-"

Jade: "Alright, furry gentleman! Hehe, I was hoping for something like "ferocious" or something!"

Crash: "Now I don't know about ferocious..."

Jade: "Shut up, hahaha!"

Jade playfully shoves silly Crash; I guess she's really protective about that hat!

Crash: *sigh*, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to finally be with you without all the craziness that went on with the last few months."

Jade: "Me too, now that Cortex & his cronies are supposedly put away for good this time. As for Brio, well, pft!"

Crash: "Some confidence in you, never a bad thing."

Jade: "I mean, things will be a piece of cake around here now. Sure, he has an army, but he had like, what, only 20 superhuman soldiers? "

Crash: "& how much did each of them weigh? Like, 70 Ibs? Now if Neo had an army, then yeah, things would be challenging."

Jade: "What if he breaks out of the prison, being the big-headed mastermind he is?"

Crash: "Only if Uka Uka came back to bust him out, but did you see how pissed he was at him & his dumb minions? MAN, I think Uka's finally had it! I mean, he fired Cortex before but I really think this time he's actually done with him!"

Jade: "Still, if Uka doesn't have anyone to boss around, maybe he'll take matters into his own hands. Uh, we probably shouldn't be thinking too much about this right now."

Crash: "Yeah, it'll probably be a looong while before he comes back. Let's just enjoy right now."

Crash crosses his arms behind his Mohawk lying down, & then Jade's focus closes in on the view of the nearby lake.

Jade: "Isn't having a house near a wide-open lake beautiful?"

Crash: "Totally, Especially now that you got your own house from working. You're closer to all the action!"

Jade: "& to think it all started with a small business idea that got me twice the earnings."

Crash: "If you come up with ideas like that, you might surpass Coco!"

Jade: "Probably in a million years. She's like, at an intelligence level that's unmatched!"

Crash: "Tell ya a lil' secret: She still thinks that bandicoots come from- *whispers to Jade's ear*"

Jade: "WOAH, SERIOUSLY?"

Crash: "That's what I said! It's obvious that they come from-"

Jade thankfully coughs & blocks out the end of Crash's sentence, keeping a relieved narrator from fainting.

Crash: "Woah there, that cough reminds me of when we all got back to shore soaked from water-skiing on N. Sanity Island. You & Coco didn't stand a chance!"

Jade: "...That was a tie."

Crash: "If you say so..."

Jade: "*sigh*, Crash Bandicoot, you are definitely something else."

Crash: "& you, Jade Tiger, are grrrrreat! No, purrfect!"

Jade: "Hehe, you forgot cat-astrophic!"

Crash: "You're kitten me, right?"

Jade: "Oookay that's enough puns for one day."

Crash: "Yeah, cat's enough."

After a few laughs, Crash's thoughts start to do the talking.

Crash: "Man, this could really work. We're talking, laughing, & relaxing without a care in the world! Jade Tiger, oh man, Jade Tiger! Definitely better than any Tawna Bandicoot! That reminds me, wasn't I supposed to take that poster down over a year ago?"

Hours later, Crash prepares to take part in an extreme activity with Wyatt. They call it "Downhill-Off-The-Ramp-Jumping". It's when they skateboard down the rocky-hills of Wumpa Jungle & try to do sick tricks off a ramp. This time they've went to the tallest mountain on the island.

Wyatt: "Phew! You ready for this, dude?"

Crash: "Oh, you know it! Are you sure you wanna do this? This one's kinda steep!"

Wyatt: "Are you kidding? I live for risks like this! Let's shred this thing!"

Crash: "Alrighty then!"

The crazy marsupial & not-so-bald eagle take one last glance down the mountain before descending down on their skateboards.

Crash: "SHRED AWAY!"

& down the hill they go! The mutant speedsters dodge incoming bumps & rocks, & fly like birds off ramps (especially Wyatt).

Wyatt: "Whooo!"

Crash: "WOAH-HO HO HOOOO!"

The bumpiness of the mountain shakes the words of Crash & Wyatt.

Wyatt: "Thi-i-i-is i-h-h-is aw-haw-haw-some!"

Crash: "I-ya-ya kno-wo-wo-wo-woah!"

A half-minute later, the ramp at the bottom gets closer & closer to the guys.

Crash: "Here comes the main event!"

Crash & Wyatt ride off the ramp, & they both do their own stunts on their way down into the trees of the jungle. Wyatt uses his wings to fly over his board numerous times while Crash spins his board around & around. Both animal dudes land in the trees of the jungle, becoming tangled in the vines before hitting the ground.

Crash: "Woah! THAT was a rush!"

Wyatt: "So worth getting my wings & feathers tangled up & hanging upside down!"

Crash: "Same time tomorrow?"

Wyatt: "For sure, dude! You know I'm up for it!"

Crash: "Augh! I feel blood rushing...to...my...heeaa-" *passes out*

Wyatt: "Aww, dude. You can't...go to sleep now...we...ohhhhh" *passes out*

**(End of Ch. 2)**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock...


	3. That Missing Part of Me

**Chapter 3: That Missing Part of Me**

On Wumpa Island as the sun sets over the waters, the three bandicoots & their two non-bandicoot friends gather to watch from the front of Crash's big tree-house.

Coco: "Wow. Isn't the sun just the most beautiful thing in the world?"

Crash: "Yeah, when it's not burning us & causing heatwaves!"

Jade: "But seeing it like this, it brings a sense of peace."

Wyatt: "*sniffle*, yeah. A sense of *sniffle*, peace."

Coco: "Omg, Wyatt? Are you crying?"

Wyatt: "Ahem, what? Me? Nah, it's just a little blinding to *sniffles* to stare at."

Crunch tries to pat Wyatt to cheer him up, with his right arm...

Crunch: "There, there, bird-man."

*BANG*

Wyatt: "*screech* AH, FFFFEATHERS!"

Jade face-palms herself.

Crash: "You know, I wonder if some bad guys- well, not bad guys, but reformed or neutral guys like Koala Kong or Elijah Cheetah ever watch sunsets."

Jade: "Elijah, maybe. But I still think Kong plays with rocks in his spare time. Speaking of Elijah, I still can't believe she actually returned the Crystals to your house!"

Crash: "Told ya she's not all bad!"

Jade: "Still need to keep an eye on her & her thieving-lifestyle."

Wyatt: "Speaking of which, I think I saw her checking you out, dude! You may have another kitty-crush after you..."

Crash: "Uhh, *gulp* really? Wow. Uhh..."

Jade: "Yep, keep BOTH eyes on her, actually."

Jade then scowls at Crash.

Crash: "What?"

Aku Aku arrives with some interesting news: It's about Dr. Cortex.

Aku: "Guys, I have received news about Dr. Cortex. You may have mixed reactions from it, because it is, pretty important."

Crunch: "You received it spiritually, right?"

Aku: "Nah, this time I was watching T.V."

Coco: "What more do we need to know about that jerk other than he's put away for life & everyone on Earth is happy?"

Crash: "Lemme guess, did he dramatically break his back?"

Aku: "He is dying, Crash."

Crash: "Woah."

A gasp goes along the whole group.

Aku: "The guards at the prison says that he's seriously ill. I predict that he may have 2 weeks left. Nina is currently by his side in his cell everyday."

Coco: "Well, he has been "evily-active" for years & years."

Jade: "Should we, be concerned?"

Wyatt: "I dunno, dudes. I dunno..."

Crash: "While he's been a constant pain in my & everyone else's a-ahem- gloots, you can't help but feel for the poor-old fool at the same time."

Crunch: "Think of it this way: There'll be no more world domination or serious threats."

Wyatt: "We still kinda got Dr. N. Brio."

Crunch: "Think of it this way: There'll be no more world domination or SERIOUS THREATS."

Aku: "Death is the main thing that many earthly inhabitants fear most. I still remember my death from eons ago. Even being in Nina's shoes I can understand the struggle she is going through."

Crash: "Yeah, can't imagine if anything like that would happen to you guys."

He looks at Jade.

Crash: "Especially you."

The bandicoot & tigress comfort each other.

Crash: "It's gonna feel weird from now on. Like, that part inside of me, who I am, is gonna be gone."

Jade: "What do you mean?"

Crash: "This is gonna sound kinda odd, but I got a joy out of thwarting Neo's plans all the time. It's what kept me going, & now all we have is, Brio. Lame Brio & his lame army of so-called "super" humans. But, at least the world won't have any REAL problems to deal with."

Aku: "I still feel a sense of something big coming; something that none of us will be prepared for..."

Coco: "Oh yeah, we still got your trouble-making brother Uka Uka to worry about."

Crash: "Aw man, *face-palm* that's right. I'm so stressed out from what I heard I just need to lie down for a while."

Jade: "Yeah, you just need some rest is all. Try not to think about it."

Coco: "Speaking of which, I gotta finish up my gene-changer machine."

Crunch: "Gene-changer? Da heck is that?"

Coco: "Since I saw Brio's animal-hating human team, I got curious & took a DNA sample of human skin to make a machine that'll change us into human versions of ourselves!"

Jade: "Eeeww! How'd you get human skin?"

Coco: "Remember when you slashed that one superhuman chick on her back for trying to pull your tail?"

Jade: "Oh yeah. DON'T MESS WIT' MAH TAIL & DERE WON'T BE NUN'!"

Wyatt: "That'd be a cool thing to see how we look as humans! Though not so cool without wings, though."

Coco: "Anybody want to be a test-monkey?"

Jade & Wyatt: "I DO! NO, I DO! I GET TO GO FIRST!"

Crunch: "Maybe later, gotta work out some more- on my channel surfing!"

Jade, Coco, Aku, Crash, & Wyatt: " :( "

Crash: "I'm just gonna lay here for a while. I'm pretty bummed."

Coco: "Cool. Alright, let the testing begin, monkeys!"

Jade & Wyatt screech & roars like monkeys while following Coco to to the Doominator robot, where inside is the gene-changing machine.

Aku: "This is good, I guess. Everyone is putting their minds on different things for now. Now, I must look more into this 'bad feeling' I'm getting."

Crash: "Have fun."

Crash lays down on the grass looking at the red sky as a result of the sun now fully set. Night slowly comes & the orange marsupial begins to close his eyes. But his eyelids constantly open back up, because he can't stop thinking about Cortex. Now he has trouble going to sleep.

Crash: "Grrrrr! Dang it, Neo! Why are you always trying to get inside of my head, huh? What's with you? If you weren't like this, maybe things would be different. Things would be different."

Stars now appear in the sudden dark-blue sky.

Crash: "Okay, wow. That's the fastest I've ever seen the sky change into night?"

Crash then looks at his watch & starts to notice that it's acting up.

Crash: "What is going on...it feels like, someone is messing with...time."

**(end of ch. 3)**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...


	4. Big Ben Strikes

**Chapter 4: Big Ben Strikes**

*_Bells chime, meaning it's time_*

It's night on the Island, already. In the midst of all the time-related weirdness happening, Crash Bandicoot hears a woman's scream coming from a higher point in the jungle.

"AAAIIIEEEEEE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Crash: "Someone's in trouble!"

He gets up from laying down on the dew-ridden grass & rushes to investigate. With everybody else focusing of other things, he knew he was going to be on his own.

"HELP ME, PLEEEASE!"

Crash: "I'm coming! Keep it down, critters are trying to sleep!"

He arrives to the jungle just in the neck of time. He looks around, but doesn't see anybody in trouble.

Crash: "Hello? Did someone call for help? HELLO?!"

The woman is nowhere to be seen. Not by a tree or in the trees, in the bushes or plants, or even in the dark, foggy distance. The bandicoot scratches his hairy head in confusion.

Crash: "Okay, could this "sudden" night get any more creepier?"

"MMHMMHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crash: "WOAH! That laugh. That horrible, Russian-sounding laugh! Wait- RUSSIAN?!"

Crash steps back- big mistake. He steps into a rope-trap that wraps tightly around his left foot & pulls him upside down.

Crash: "Déjà vu much? *sigh*, where's Jade when you need her?"

Now there's nothing but upside-down jungle scenery from Crash's view.

Crash: "A trap set for me can only mean one thing..."

N. Trap: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Netra Trapeze, better known as Dr. N. Trap, specializes in making unique traps for animals & mutants.)

Crash: "Dr. N. Trap! How'd you get outta prison? Whatever, don't care- GEMME DOWN FROM HERE!"

N. Trap: "But the fun is just starting, my beloved marsupial! I'd like you to meet a familiar face..."

N. Trap shows Crash a silhouette coming from behind a tree. I guess it's "time" to reveal that it's none other than...

Crash: "Dr. N. Tropy? I thought you were history!"

(Nefearious Tropy, better known as Dr. N. Tropy, controls time with his staff.)

N. Tropy: "Well, think again, you pesky-orange rodent! The master of time is back, & better than ever! & have I got plans for you!"

Crash: "Lemme guess, does it involve me traveling through the past & future collecting Crystals to stop you?"

N. Tropy: "More like, erasing you from time once & for all!"

Crash: "Well I- oh. Yep, that's pretty much bad news. Oh! The blood! It's rushing to mah dome!"

Uka Uka magically appears before everyone with a maniacal laugh, excited for this new scheme.

Uka: "& you can bet that after you're permanently out the picture, this worthless planet will finally be brought to it's knees!"

N. Trap: "A world without heroes. Sounds... wonderful."

Crash: "Well, you already know I'm not letting that happen, right Tropy ol' buddy?"

N. Tropy: "Oh really? Who's got the staff? HUH? WHO'S GOT-"

Crash: "YOU DO, DUH! But not for long..."

He struggles to get free from the rope, but he can only get out by taking his left shoe off. I pity the poor fools who have to deal with that stench. So Crash descends to the ground & prepares to grab N. Tropy's staff, but not before N. Trap tries to stop him.

N. Trap: "Back off, bandicoot!"

N. Trap swipe kicks Crash onto his back. She then attempts to stomp on him with her high-heel boots, but Crash quickly puts his shoe-less left foot up to her face to stop her.

N. Trap: "Ewww! Smells like feet & wet dog!"

Crash: "Yeah, the feet part's a no-brainer."

*WHAM*

N. Trap: "OOHF!"

She gets knocked into a mud-puddle face-first that's the perfect size for her head. Crash then immediately jumps up & rushes to N. Tropy, who retreats.

Uka: "Really, Trapeze?"

N. Trap: "You see what it's like in his shoes! Literally!"

Uka: "I'm good."

Crash dashes after Tropy along a river, who runs to the edge of a cliff near the waterfall.

N. Tropy: "Blast!"

He turns around to see Crash coming for him, followed by mud-faced N. Trap. (In slow-motion)

Crash: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

N. Trap: "AAARRRGHH!"

N. Tropy: "Why are they in slow-motion?"

N. Tropy looks to see that his thumb is on the slow-motion button on his staff.

N. Tropy: "Oh." *turns off*

As everything goes back to normal-speed, Crash is closing in on N. Tropy fast. N. Tropy quickly regrets his decision & tries to change back to slow-motion.

Crash: "AAAAAHHHH!"

But Crash already tackles him over the cliff, with N. Trap literally on his tail. Uka Uka demands to see some villainy.

Uka: "KILL HIM ALREADY!"

Crash: "WOOOOOAAAAH!"

The three descend closer & closer to the water far below them. Crash & N. Tropy fight over possession of the time-staff, but as they continue, the staff starts to cause a reaction. Before everyone smacks dab into the water, the staff causes them to disappear. Now, Crash, , & N. Trap are traveling through a never-ending time vortex, fighting for the staff.

N. Tropy: "Give up, Crash Bandicoot! I have more experience with this thing than you have with being with a girl like that young tigress!"

Crash: "LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND OUTTA THIS, YA BLUE-FACED CREEP!"

N. Trap: "Girlfriend? *pretend vomits*"

Crash: "That's probably how every man, even Cortex feels about you!"

N. Tropy: "Now is that any way to talk to my fiancée?"

Crash: "EXCUSE M-"

*DING*

He's hit across the head with the end of the staff, but he comes back to knuckle-sandwich N. Tropy in the face. He bumps into N. Trap & the two of them disappear from the vortex.

N. Tropy & N. Trap: "NNNNOOOOO!"

The bandicoot is alone, still traveling through time not knowing where he's going. He's just curious & scared at the same time for now.

Crash: "Please bring me back home, please bring me back home, please bring back home..."

Nothing but brightness flashes as Crash reaches the end of the portal.

**(End of Ch. 4)**


	5. Craze of Future Past

**Chapter 5: Craze of Future Past**

Somewhere & when, N. Tropy & N. Trap regain consciousness after crash-landing from the time-warp. N. Trap rises from the ground in rage.

N. Trap: "GAH! I'm gonna kill that furry, orange little-"

Before crossing family-oriented fanfic boundaries, N. Trap notices the different environment around her & N. Tropy. Cars are stuck in traffic, people are crowding the streets, & jumbo-trons decorate the buildings. There's also the strong smell of the late 90's in the air as well.

N. Trap: "-is this, a different timeline, my love?"

N. Tropy: "I'm afraid it is. Fortunately, it's our designated date: August 31st, 1996, the birth-date of our arch-nemesis."

N. Trap: "Really? Where is he? I want to make his first moments on Earth his last! No one makes me get mud in my face & gets away with it!"

N. Tropy: "Patience, my dear Netra. First we must locate his whereabouts. Now, around this time, that feeble little Cortex is busy gathering different species of animals, especially the marsupials, for his Evolvo-Ray so that he can assemble a mutant army for taking over the world."

N. Trap: "Where?"

N. Tropy: "Somewhere in a small Australian archipelago."

N. Trap: "& we are where currently?"

N. Tropy: "Erm, Times Square, New York."

N. Trap: "TIMES SQUARE!?"

N. Tropy: "Hey! I had no control over my staff after Crash kept fighting us off in the time vortex! It put us in a random point in time, luckily our designated year, though."

N. Trap: "Well we'd better get moving, I don't like the smell of American traffic."

On the sidelines, two teens wait eagerly outside of a game store.

"Oh, dude! I can't wait for that new platformer to come out!"

"I know, man! It looks sweet, tried the demo at that annual game expo!"

N. Tropy: "Lord have mercy."

N. Trap: "Do not worry, my love. We will eliminate any sign of existence from Crash Bandicoot: video-games, hard-to-find merchandise, & the bandicoot himself!"

"Woah, someone's an obvious Italian-plumber fan."

"Or maybe just not into gaming."

N. Trap: "Mind yours, you pathetic teenage fools!"

"Oooh, watch out! Crazy-haired Russian lady throwing a fit!"

"Someone help us! Hahahaha!"

N. Tropy: "Fools! Do you know who we are? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"Uhh, yeah. You're, unaware that Halloween is two months from now, right?"

"OOOO, burned!"

N. Tropy: "Cease your childish insults at once!"

"Hey, everyone! Get a load of Frankenstein & his bride!"

The rest of the public points & laughs at N. Trap & N. Tropy. The villainous couple is then shown on the jumbo-trons, at that point the whole area of Times Square bursts into laughter.

N. Trap: "I hate this country."

N. Tropy: "That's it!"

N. Tropy activates his staff which causes Times Square to freeze in time.

N. Tropy: "Worthless buffoons. Everyone in this city will know who I am now."

N. Trap: "*sniffles*, do I, really look like Frankenstein's Bride?"

N. Tropy: "No no no, not at all, my dear Netra!"

N. Trap: "I don't?! DRAT! I knew I should've made my hair puffier."

N. Tropy: "Come now, we must quickly journey to the other side of the world & find Cortex before time runs out."

N. Trap: "Betraying the world's greatest mad scientist & then ruining his plans; count this evil lady in!"

N. Tropy reluctantly unfreezes Times Square & sets it back before him & N. Trap first arrived. Afterwards the two mad scientists warp out of the area.

"Oh, dude! I can't wait for that new platformer to come out!"

"I know, man! It looks sweet, tried the- wait a minute. Do you feel a sense of deja vu?"

"You know, I do in fact. I remember seeing a crazy-haired Russian lady with some blue dude & a staff."

"*sigh*, funny times, dude. Funny times."

Crash Bandicoot, with a shoeless left-foot, groans as he awakens from "Crash Landing" (see what I did there?) out of a crazy time-trip. He notices that he's back in the middle of the jungle on Wumpa Island.

Crash: "Ahh, home sweet home. Man, that was, something. I'd better find the others & tell them about what happened."

He gets up & wanders off back home, but as he does he sees a lot of humans & mutants he hasn't seen before. Some are familiar, some are new, & some were enemies of his past. Crash gets really confused.

Crash: "Okay? Did they send out a search party for me? & INVITED SOME OF MY ENEMIES BY ACCIDENT?!"

One of Crash's reformed enemies, Koala Kong, is seen carrying a big boulder. He goes up to him & asks him what's going on.

Crash: "Hey, Kong!"

Kong: "Uhh, who called me? *turns around*, oh, it's you Crash!"

Crash: "WOAH! Dude! You look, older than before!"

Kong: "& you look... younger, & without a shoe!"

Crash: "Man, I must've been gone for a long while! Where's everybody else?"

Kong: "You mean your friends, or the rest of the resistance?"

Crash: "Resistance?"

Kong: "Yeah, you're supposed to be putting a meeting together for all the members. Aku Aku & your fiancé's been looking for you. You are the leader, after all."

Crash: "Resistance? Fiancé? Leader? FIANCÉ?! Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait..."

The endless waits continue as Crash rushes back home to see if Kong's not being dumb like usual or if it's all true. When he gets there he sees that things have changed drastically: It's like a camp has been set up all around his home. People were carrying materials that almost resembled weapons. Discussions & conversations went all around, it's almost as if everyone were discussing plans & strategies for something. Probably the most notable sight Crash sees is an orange flag with a united human & anthro fist crossing each other, it gives a sign of a group fighting against a higher cause.

Crash: "Cool flag."

"I know, right? Perfect for gettin' the message around."

Crash: "Did- did I just say that, in a deeper voice?"

"No, I said th- WOAH..."

Crash turns around to see who the person is. He sees that it's, himself, only six years older.

Crash: "Woah..."

Future Crash: "..."

The surrounding resistance stops what they're doing to see that there are now two Crashs. Future Aku Aku especially doesn't miss this sight.

Resistance Member: "Wait, so does that mean there's two leaders now? Nuts!"

*gets kicked in the shins*

Resistance Member: "AIOW!"

**(End of Chapter 5)**


	6. Not Here With Us Today

**Chapter 6: Not Here With Us Today**

Back in present time, two human strangers walk out of Coco's house in pure amazement. They can't stop looking at themselves. It's almost like they were mutant-animals at first & they went through some sort of gene-changing machine that made them human.

Oh wait.

Jade: "So this is what it's like to be all flesh n' bones, eh?"

Wyatt: "DUUUUUDE! This is so wicked- wait. Oh yeah, I forgot. No wings, though."

Jade: "Humans don't come with wings, at least I don't think."

Wyatt: "Well that stinks like bird doo-doo. You got a blanket? I'll just use that for make-believe wings!"

Jade: "WYATT! Don't go near my house!"

Jade chases a laughing Wyatt to her house, while at the same time noticing that she can't run as fast as before.

Jade: "*pant* *pant* *pant*, wow. Being human isn't as interesting as I thought it was. I can't even run past 50 miles per hour!"

Meanwhile Coco & Aku Aku exit the house, with Coco, once again, boasting about another ingenious achievement.

Aku: "Well, it seems like those two are adjusting well to their, uhm, changes."

Coco: "I never thought I'd see the day where I would say 'I look even cuter in human-form'! *sigh*, I don't know where I'd be if I wasn't smart."

Aku: "I would not want to imagine that, either."

Crunch shows up. He looks around constantly but stops when he sees Coco.

Crunch: "OH LAWD! You actually went ahead with that gene-changin' process?"

Coco: "Yep, me, Jade, & Wyatt! You should try it out! We'd love to see your abs in human-form!"

(sarcasm)

Crunch: "I can't right now, I'm busy lookin' for Crash. Y'all seen him around anywhere?"

Coco: "Hmmm..."

Wyatt arrives & then falls onto his human-face from failing miserably to fly with a blanket. Jade takes her blanket back & smirks at him.

Coco: "Hey guys, have you seen or heard from Crash?"

Wyatt: "Nope."

Jade: "I think he's still hung up about the whole "Cortex Dying" thing. Maybe he's clearing his head somewhere?"

Coco: "Speaking of which, am I the only one who noticed that the night came real quickly last night? Like, quicker than usual?"

Crunch: "Yeah, now that you mention it, a lotta my programs got skipped on t.v. It's like it went from 7 o' clock to 11 o' clock in a snap! I missed AFE!"

Wyatt: "That MMA show called 'Amazing Fighting Entertainment'?"

Crunch: "Yeah! It was supposed to be Rilla Roo v.s. Bruty Jerkinhal."

Coco: "Back to the topic at hand, please?"

Aku Aku feels a disturbance in the for- I mean, in the balance of time. (Avoiding copyright issues)

Aku: "Maybe this is the mysterious force that has been concerning me so."

Coco: "It's your brother, isn't it?"

Aku: "Yes. Him, & Dr. N. Tropy?"

Everyone else: "*GASP*!"

Aku: "Oh, & also Dr. N. Trap."

Everyone Else: "*GAAASP!*"

Jade: "Dr. Tropy's the one who controls time, right?"

Coco: "Yep. But what's he trying to accomplish now? With N. Trap of all people?"

Aku: "I sense that Tropy plans to erase our Crash from the existence of time. But his plan backfired, now him & Crash are separated throughout different parts of time."

Jade: "WHAT? Is he okay?"

Aku: "He is currently fine. He resides six years into the future on this exact location. He is discovering himself."

Everyone gets confused looks on their faces, either being weirded out or thinking the negative.

Coco: "Sounds cliche..."

Jade: "Sounds awkward..."

Aku: "I meant literally. Crash has come in contact with his future-self."

Jade: "Mmm, I bet he looks even cuter than he does now!"

Coco: "Oh, barf."

Wyatt: "Wait, what do I look like? Do I have like, a chiseled beak?"

Coco: "Not only is that illogical, but that's- well, now that you think about it, all of us are mutants with illogical features."

Jade looks at her opposable thumbs.

Aku: "I will attempt to try & reach our Crash in the future."

He does so, but something is blocking his interference.

Jade: "Everything okay?"

Aku: "It seems that Uka Uka is preventing me from contact with his powers. I cannot see or talk to Crash."

Coco: "Great. Now how are we gonna get him back to the right time? Wait- '_time_'. Hmmmm..."

Crunch: "Aw snap! Y'all thinkin' what Coco thinkin'?"

Wyatt: "Chiseled beaks are the future?"

Everyone: "NO!"

Coco: "Guys, I've just found an obvious solution! Who wants to help me build a time-machine?"

Jade: "That's obviously perfect! I'm in!"

Wyatt: "I do! Why didn't we think of this before?"

Crunch: "It's hard to come up with a solution for traveling through time!"

(end of sarcasm)

Aku: "Wise idea, my little genius!"

Coco: "Operation: Get Crash Back is a go!"

_**Coco's Fact of the Day:**_

**Chisel & Chiseled** are two different meanings. Chisel is something that's sharp or pointy, like a woodpecker's beak, perfect for cutting wood or stone. Chisel-_ed_ means a facial feature that's strongly defined, usually a chin. Wyatt, on the other hand, with his ridiculous chiseled beak comment...actually sounds pretty dreamy. DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!

**(end of ch. 6)**


	7. A Tale of Two Crashes

**Chapter 7: A Tale of Two Crashes**

Back in the future, Crash continues to observe his future-self, & his future-self likewise. Oh, & in case you were wondering, this has been going on all throughout Chapter 6. Luckily, Future Aku Aku finally intervenes.

Future Aku: "This is an extraordinary sight."

Future Crash: "You're telling me!"

Crash: "Woah, me & Aku Aku six years later! & Aku hasn't changed a bit for being ancient!"

Future Aku: "Welcome to the future, Crash. You must have accidentally came here somehow. I would like for you to take a look at Wumpa Island, it is not how it used to be six years ago. Come, as I show you what I mean."

Future Crash: "Wait, me or me?"

Aku: "?"

Crash: "I think he means ME."

Future Crash: "Right, YOU, also meaning ME."

Crash: "Dude! Seriously?!"

Aku: "I meant Past Crash."

Future Crash: "Ha, I know. I'm just messin' with ya!"

Crash: "..."

Aku: "Well, at least you know in six years your humor somewhat remains in tact. Come now."

Aku Aku walks Crash around while Future Crash follows.

Aku: "Today, you have started something revolutionary: a rebellion against a common threat. You will see that there are many around you: Humans, mutants, friends, allies, reformed enemies-"

Crash: "Reformed enemies? So you're telling me that evil Komodo Joe & evil Komodo Moe are now all "goody-goody" all of the sudden?"

Aku: "I know, it seems unlikely. I am keeping them under cautious watch, so far, they are no threat, only allies for mysterious reasons."

Understandably, Crash scowls in disbelief. He then wonders about his friends.

Crash: "What about my good ol' crew?"

Aku: "You mean Coco, Crunch, Jade, & Wyatt?"

Crash: "Yeah."

Aku: "& Elijah?"

Crash: "Wait, ELIJAH? The thieving cheetah girl, is now my ally?"

Aku: "She stopped her thieving ways a few years ago. Well, sort of."

Crash: "What do you mean sort of?"

Aku: "Now she is a spy that steals weapons & blueprints from the enemy's database. Elijah is one of our greatest members of this resistance."

Crash: "Now that's something. I guess you can take something you like to do & put it to good use."

Future Crash catches up.

Future Crash: "So, like what ya see so far, younger moi?"

Crash: "Oh do I! Except for the whole 'Komodo Bros.' thing. I still have so many questions..."

Aku: "Ask anything that is concerning you, my boy."

Crash: "So everyone serves a certain purpose here, care to go into detail about that?"

Aku: "Very well."

Future Crash: "Oh, this is gonna be good! Ooo, ooo, start with Wyatt!"

Aku: "Wyatt is a high-rank member of our Soaring-Soldiers Division, where aerial-attacks are their specialty. The division is a crucial part of this Resistance; it can be our eyes in the skies, literally."

Crash: "Woah. "

Future Crash: "You should see his chiseled beak! (& chiseled as in strong chin, not pointy, woodpecker beak.)"

Crash: "I'll bet Coco likes that! Haha!"

Future Crash: "& speaking of which, it would only make sense that our big-brained little sister is, of course, the brains behind the Resistance. She does all the hacking & devises the strategies, all that smarty-smart stuff."

Crash: "Of course. & what about Crunch?"

Future Crash: "Crunch is the heavy artillery. You know that big, metal-arm of his? Even bigger & more upgraded than before! I'm talking rockets, lasers, & MP3 playing goodness!"

Crash: "You had me at MP3!"

Aku: "You see, Crash, everyone in your resistance plays an important part. We all are focused on one enemy."

Crash: "& who might that be?"

Future Crash: "You'll never believe it, but it's-"

"Crash! We need you for the meeting!"

Crash: "Who's that?"

Future Crash: "*sigh*, it's Jade. I'd better head on over to give a crazy speech about strategy, teamwork, & all that good stuff."

Crash: "Jade? Woah, I forgot to ask about her-"

Future Crash: "Can't talk now, gotta go!" *rushes off*

Crash: "Man, she's, I mean she looks..."

Aku: "Amazing?"

Crash: "Yeah! Man, that's pretty much a spoiler, I don't think I was ready to see her this way, or any of all of this for that matter! Darn, you N. Tropy! You, too, Uka!"

Not being able to take all the awesomeness that surrounds him, he takes a deep breath before speaking again.

Crash: "Am I really going to lead this resistance six years from now?"

Aku: "It is a huge responsibility, making sure your team & everyone is okay & in order, & ready to fight the good fight. But you are Crash Bandicoot, after all. If someone like you can keep a group of supporting friends together, then you can imagine standing for a good resistance. You have done many great things throughout your time, this is your next big step towards making the world a better place."

Crash: "Word, I suppose."

Aku: "You say Dr. N. Tropy is the reason why you are here, what does he have to do with this?"

Crash: "He wants to erase me from time, so he sent me here & himself to Lord knows where. & you'll never guess who's his new partner in crime."

Aku: "No giant egg, right?"

Crash: "WORSE, it's N. Trap, His new fiancé!"

Aku: "Mother of all spirits...my brother Uka Uka just never quits. This is terrible, Crash. Your present & future is at stake here. Hold on for a second, I will try to spot their whereabouts..."

Aku Aku attempts to sense where Uka Uka, N. Tropy, & N. Trap is in time.

Aku: "I sense that N. Tropy is- in the year 1996?"

Crash: "Please don't say the month of August, please don't say-"

Aku: "August. The 31st."

Crash: "*facepalm*, dang it. That's just great."

Aku: "Do not worry, my boy. We will deal with this, but first I must look into what lies ahead for the resistance. Do not go anywhere." *disappears*

Crash sees Future Crash in the distance surrounded by the resistance, who are prepared for his speech. Though surprisingly enough, there are still members who are stunned by Present Crash's presence.

Crash: "Uhh..."

Two of the members, one which is a female goat with large, curved-horns, & one which is a male Capuchin monkey, are especially intrigued. Both of them approach Present Crash in a curious matter, especially the monkey.

Crash: "Uhh, hi there?" *waves uncomfortably*

Goat: "Oh my god, there's two of you now!"

Monkey: "How's this possible, did your sister build some kind of doppleganger machine or somethin'?"

Crash: "Uhh, do I know you guys?"

Linzay: "You silly marsupial! It's me, Linzay the Goat! Queen of the Horns?"

Crash: "..."

Xavier: "& of course you remember me! I'm Xavier the Capuchin Monkey, the one who always use to 'borrow' from your sister's Wumpa Garden & suck the juice from the fruits."

Crash: "WAIT, THAT WAS YOU? I was blamed for that & then had to replace those Wumpas in that garden for a month!"

Xavier: "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It's a habit with us Capuchins sometimes."

Crash: "Anyways, I've just never seen you guys around here before, you know, back in my time."

Linzay: "Well, you probably didn't meet us yet when we were around your age, but you kinda already met the 'Wumpa Vampire'. I don't wanna spoil too many details, but let's just say I was always checkin' you out."

Crash: "Woah. Nice to hear that, but I have a girlfriend, then & now."

Xavier: "Ehhh I wouldn't be so sure about the 'now' part."

Crash: "...Wwwwwhat do you mean, monkey man?"

Xavier: "_You guys broke up not too long ago_."

Crash: **"WHAT?!"**

**(end of ch. 7)**

Wait, WHAT?!


	8. Guess Who's Back

**Chapter 8: Guess Who's Back**

Crash: "Wait wait wait wait wait. What do you mean Jade & I broke up recently?"

Xavier: "Things have been getting pretty crazy around here, I mean with bringing this underground resistance together against a common threat & all."

Crash: "Okay, I'm officially not liking this future so far for that reason alone. I mean, I like it, but that little tidbit kinda spoiled it for me."

Linzay: "I know, & the amazing part about it is that you two have been inseparable for years."

Crash: "Really?"

Linzay: "Yeah, ever since Dr. Cortex's passing, his henchmen has been useless so now they're locked up, meaning more & more quality time between you two. But oddly Aku Aku's brother Uka Uka disappeared off the face of the Earth..."

Crash: "Yeah, about that. The reason I came here is, brace yourselves, because Uka recruited Dr. N. Tropy & now they're both trying to erase me from time! I fought him already but we both got sent to different timelines! So now I gotta go back & stop Tropy before it's too late!"

Xavier scratches his head in confusion.

Crash: "I know, it sounds complicated-"

Xavier: "No, it's not that. I'm just wondering what timeline that Tropy fella got sent to. Hopefully not the year you got evolved!"

Crash: "You mean, 1996? *sigh* I know."

Linzay: "Hey, I was evolved in that year, too! I would've broken outta that castle like you did but I was so protective of my horns back then. I didn't want to scratch them up."

Xavier: "What's the point of having those things if ya don't put 'em to good use like they should?"

Linzay: "That was the old me, now I'm using them to their full potential, which is why I'm called-"

Xavier: " 'The Queen of the Horns', we know."

Crash: "OKAY. That was a nice background & all, but I really need to get back to my time. Where's future Aku Aku?"

Aku appears right beside Crash.

*POOF*

Crash: "DAH!"

Aku: "Crash, we must get you to a safe place at once!"

Crash: "Why?"

Future Crash shows back up to tell Crash what's going down.

Future Crash: "He's coming. Him & his army."

Crash: "Wait- oh don't tell me..."

Future Crash: "Yep. Nitrus Brio, the official leader & commander of the Superhuman-Army."

Crash: "...you gotta be kidding me."

Future Aku Aku gets Crash behind some bushes. Everyone in the Wumpa Island Resistance begins to ready themselves with their weapons of defense as N. Brio's army arrives in his flying aircraft carrier & in separate ships. Wyatt gets the O.K. to prepare the Soaring-Soldiers Division for an aerial attack, but not right away. Jade, Yaya the Panda (from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 1-2) & Crunch all stand by Future Crash as Brio steps out of his craft & sets foot onto the shore of Wumpa Island.

Future Crash: "Dr. N. Brio."

Future Brio: "Crash B-B-B-B-B-B-Bandicoot."

The Brio of the future pretty much retains his appearance from six years ago, except he has an eye-patch on his right eye & he sports a round, gray hat. Also his studdering has gotten worse.

Future Crash: "Wait. Last time I saw you your eye was fine! What happened? Not that I care. "

Future Brio: "Oh, nothing. I j-j-j-just thought that this eye-patch would make me look cooler. Being the new main b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-baddie means you need to dress menacingly."

Future Jade: "Dress menacingly or like a bootleg pirate?"

Future Crash: "Ahaha! That was a good one!"

Jade mysteriously ignores Crash & rolls her eyes.

Future Crash: "Uhh, yeah...ssssooo, anyways-"

Future Brio: "You might wanna surrender this p-p-p-p-p-p-pathetic resistance, Crash! My army of Superhumans will stop at nothing to make sure that every animal/mutant & animal-supporter is d-d-d-d-DEALT with swiftly! Cortex wanted to make an army of super-animals, but we all know that human-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-beings are the REAL key!" *raises fist*

The Superhuman-Army cheers on Brio.

Yaya: "This war has gone on far enough. You have a chance to surrender yourself & your minions once & for all, Nitrus. Do not do something reckless."

A curious Present Crash observes from out of being seen.

Crash: "Is that Yaya?"

Aku: "It is."

Crash: "Man, everyone's recruited, huh?"

Linzay: "Yup."

Future Crash: "I'd listen to the wise & kind panda lady, Brio. How many years has this been going on? Like, three? You really wanna embarrass yourself further? This is ridiculous! Humans & animal/mutant kind aren't meant to fight one another!"

Future Brio: "Tsk tsk, when will you fools learn that human beings are the sup-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-perior race of this world. Everything was made for us, not filthy rodents like all of you who unnecessarily populate it & take it all up. Oh, & your foolish human friends who fight alongside you are d-d-d-d-d-d-DOOMED, too!"

Future Crash: "Welp, I tried."

Future Crunch: "THAT'S IT, you wanna fight us! Then lemme turn on some music to set the mood!"

(Plays "Bangarang" by Skrillex)

Crash: "Aw snap!"

Future Crunch: "Now we can get this party started!"

Future Crash & Brio: "ATTACK!"

The Resistance & the Superhumans begin to clash. At the front-lines are Crash, Jade, Crunch, & Yaya, who fends off the front part of the army. Yaya uses her fast, acrobatic kung-fu skillz (yes, I meant to spell "skills" like that), Crunch fires rockets with his upgraded metal-arm, Jade slashes her way through with her razor-sharp claws, & Crash blows his enemies away with the new & improved Fruit-Bazooka. Present Crash still watches from the sidelines in awe.

Crash: "Woah..."

Aku: "Crash! We must get you to a safe place. I think I know how to get you back to the time N. Tropy is in. Xavier! Linzay! Take Crash to Coco, her time-machine that she built a year ago can finally be put to use."

Crash: "A time-machine? How convenient."

Xavier: "Aww, can't we get in on the action first?"

Linzay: "You heard the wise Witch-Doctor! We gotta get THEE Crash Bandicoot out of this future so that he can go back & stop that time-manipulating creep!"

Xavier: "Fine! Just take it easy with the horns this time, would ya?"

Linzay: "Oh, you know I gotta use these babies when those jerks get in the way!"

Crash: "Let's go find my future-ized sister!"

**(end of ch. 8)**


	9. Just Deserts

**Chapter 9: Just Deserts**

In the Egyptian Desert, Dr. N. Tropy &, ugh, his supposed fiancé N. Trap, accompanied by Uka Uka, struggle to walk in the scorching heat.

N. Trap: "Why are we here again?"

N. Tropy: "This famous desert was the closest my staff could teleport us to on the other side of the world. We are certainly not far from our destination now."

N. Trap: "I realize that now. I also realize that IT'S DRY & REALLY HOT HERE! How are we going to get out of this desert without fainting?"

N. Tropy: "Not to worry, my dear, phew, I see a valley with lots of water not too far away! We can rest there for a bit, *pant* & replenish our spirits!"

Uka: "*grunts*"

N. Tropy: "Err, perhaps a wrong choice of words..."

Uka: "You feeble humans can't handle a little heat? HA! How do you plan on dominating the Earth when you can't even make it through its climate change?"

N. Trap: "Easy to say that when you're a magical mask...you would be agreeing with me if you were still in your human-form from eons ago."

N. Tropy: "Oh snap."

Uka: "My, my. That's the first time anyone has ever stood up to me. I like this woman!"

N. Tropy: "Look, there it is! The valley! Now we can get our strength back & continue-"

N. Trap: "That is a mirage, my love. It's a mirage."

N. Tropy: "But, but the glistening water, the palm trees, the shade-"

N. Trap: "All just an illusion as the result of the heat getting to your head."

N. Tropy: "Or, maybe you're suffering from the heat so much that it is affecting your vision!"

N. Trap: That is bull- wait a minute. When you think about it, you may be right!"

N. Tropy: "Or am I? I could be wrong...MY WORD THIS HEAT IS UNBEARABLE!"

While walking with N. Tropy, N. Trap notices Uka Uka being completely silent.

N. Trap: "Is master mask still feeling burned from honest truth, yes?"

Uka: "I'm picking up something from the future."

N. Tropy: "What is it, *pant*, my lord?"

Uka: "It seems that the bandicoot was sent to the future when Tropy & him fought in the time-warp. He's going to find the future version of his sister & get her to make a time-machine!"

N. Tropy: "Drat! That means he'll try to come to this time & try to stop me! My love, we must *wheezes* hurry to Cortex's Island! Here, I'll use my staff to warp us there."

: "Why did you use that dreaded thing to bring us to this dry desert?"

N. Tropy: "I may be evil, Netra, but even I favor some of the famous landmarks of this world. They are all, as you say, timeless."

N. Trap rolls her eyes, but then romantically smiles at him.

Uka: "Hurry, fools! Time is of the essence, literally!"

(I wonder how many times I've said time in this story so far)

N. Trap: "*sigh*, that Crash is always finding a way, isn't he?"

Uka: "You have no idea."

**(end of ch. 9)**


	10. Dying Wish

**Chapter 10: Dying Wish**

In a maximum security prison 200 miles off the coast of the city, Dr. Cortex & his minions reside in separate cells. N. Gin, Tiny, Dingodile, N. Visible, Nina, & Cortex himself are all incarcerated. Security guards arrive at Nina's cell. Nina looks up, annoyed.

Nina: "What?"

Guard: "Your big-headed uncle wishes to see you for something."

Nina: "Ugh, fine. Just let my hands outta these things first."

Guard: "Nice try, gothie. After last time's performance these bionic-hands are staying locked up!"

Guard #2: "It still hurts from last month! I don't think I'll ever have kids again because of you! Ooooh…"

Nina: "*snickers*"

Guard #2: "GET MOVIN, YA LITTLE BRAT!"

The guards escort Nina down the corridor of cells. She passes one with Andrea Amberly inside. (Remember her from N. Dustrialized?) Nina blows raspberries at her for trying to harm her uncle.

Andrea: "I'll get out of here soon, & then your miserable uncle will pay for killing my mother! You're next after that..."

Nina: "Okay, whatever! See ya later!"

As Andrea grunts, the guards & Nina continue their way down to Cortex's cell, passing Dingodile & Tiny, whom Nina purposely ignores.

Tiny: HI, NINA!"

Dingodile: "Hey, mate! She doesn't wanna talk to you!"

Tiny: "Tiny don't wanna talk to YOU, meanie!"

Tiny punches the wall in his cell in anger, but the wall has an electric force on it. He gets shocked & makes Dingo laugh.

Tiny: "OUCH! *whimpers*"

Dingodile: "Ahahahaaa! I need to lie down from this, this is too funny!"

As he lies down on his bed, it breaks & makes him fall on his muzzle. Some of his teeth shatter. Now Tiny gets the last laugh.

Tiny: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Now the guards & Nina pass N. Gin, who just sits there & makes his rocket fire up in anger.

N. Gin: "…"

Guard #2: "Man, I still wonder if that guy needs surgery for getting that thing outta his head."

N. Gin's cyborg-eye looks at the security guard & scares him a little.

Guard #2: "EEP! Or maybe he's just fine…"

The guards continue escorting Nina to Cortex's cell. They pass the cell that's supposed to contain Dr. N. Visible, the chameleon doctor. But he doesn't seem to be there.

Guard #2: "Hey! Where's that chameleon guy?"

Guard: "He's-"

Guard #2: "A PRISONER ESCAPED! ALERT! ALERT!"

Nina: "Can I be freed so I can face-palm myself?"

Guard: "Nice try. Frank! Why do you think he's called a 'chameleon'? Chameleons do 'camouflage', he's obviously there in camo-mode!"

Guard #2: "Uhh...NEVERMIND, EVERYONE! Go back to what you were doing."

Nina looks at the cell & oddly smiles as they walk off. Hmmmm.

They finally reach Cortex's cell & open it up, where it reveals an old & frail Neo Cortex coughing & wheezing in bed. His food lies besides his bed almost knocked over, a sign of careless security guards from before. The two guards allow Nina to grab a chair & be next to her dying uncle.

Guard: "You two get five minutes to talk."

They walk out & close the cell, leaving them alone.

Cortex: "Nina..."

Nina: "Yes, uncle?"

Cortex: "This prison treatment is worse than I thought! I can't reach my macaroni! Ahem, anyway, *wheezing*, time is running out for me, Nina. My years of wanting the world to myself is coming to an end. This can't be it for me..."

Nina: "I know, uncle. *sigh* I know."

Her makeup runs from the slight tear-shed.

Cortex: "You've been a very evil-natured niece, I'll never forget the time you took over my position to crush the wumpa islands with the Doominator. That is *cough* why I love you, Nina. Even though my minions aren't perfect & each one of them were incapable of defeating Crash Bandicoot, I still never could have asked for a better crew than you guys."

Nina places her bionic hand on his hand & causes it pain.

Cortex: "D'OH! Ahhh..."

Nina: "*sniffles*, I won't let this be the last of you!"

Cortex: "I know you won't, my girl. I know all of you won't let me go..."

Nina: "What about N. Trap?"

Cortex: "She made the choice to escape & leave us. I know Netra is out doing what she needs to on her own. Everything will be alright, because your mad-scientist uncle says so."

He touches her face as the guards call for Nina to exit Cortex's cell.

Guard: "Time's up!"

Guard #2: "Let's go, it's time to leave Santa Claus alone, little nutcracker."

Nina walks out & leaves her uncle's cell. The guards escort Nina back to her cell. The thought of her uncle saying "Everything will be alright" rings in her head constantly. She looks at N. Visible's cell one more time on the way back, smiling once again.

Why is she smiling so much?

**(end of ch. 10)**


	11. Wumpa Island War

**Chapter 11: Wumpa Island War**

As the Resistance's battle against the evil Superhumans wages on, Linzay the goat & Xavier the Capuchin monkey try to escort Crash of the present to his sister.

Linzay: "Wait, stop!"

Linzay stops Crash & Xavier as a Superhuman soldier gets knocked through by Future Crunch's metal-arm. The soldier gets out of the way & crashes into a small group of other soldiers.

Future Crunch: "STTEEERRRIIKE!"

Crash: "Ooooo! He's definitely out!"

Xavier: "Those are five less Superhuman scums to deal with."

Linzay: "C'mon, you two, we can sight-see while we continue movin'!"

The trio continues on their path.

Crash: "My sister's house is just across that small river."

Xavier: "We know. We're not just going to her house..."

Crash: "Huh?"

Linzay: "Oh, you're gonna flip when you see what she's been up to in the last few years! You think the Doominator was put to good use, just wait until you see her new *whispers* underground lair!"

Crash: "Wwwhaaaat?"

While Linzay & Xavier guide present Crash through the battlegrounds & crossfire, Future Crash is busy blasting his enemies with his bazooka.

Future Crash: "Boom, baby!"

Then he sees Jade getting manhandled by two muscular Superhuman soldiers. She struggles to get free.

Future Jade: "GRRRR! Let go of me, you bruty-jerks!"

Superhuman #1: "We're gonna rip you apart, pussycat!"

Superhuman #2: "Say goodbye to all nine of your lives!"

Future Crash: "Don't worry, Jade! I gotcha!"

He prepares to fire.

Future Jade: "I am so tired of all these cliché cat-puns!"

Her anger boils over & begins to struggle free of the Superhumans' grasp.

Future Jade: "I. AM. A TIGER!"

Jade tail-whips both soldiers in their (Oh mah guhds) & breaks free of their hold, then...

*RRRAAAWWWRR*

...she lets out a powerful roar! In fact, so powerful that Present Crash hears it from the distance.

Crash: "Who was that?"

Linzay: "Oh, that was Jade, your ex-girlfriend."

Crash: "Did ya have to say- wait WHAT?"

Clearly hearing a roar like that from Jade is a first for him as he never heard this from her before. Even Future Crash is surprised, & he's been hearing it for years now!

Crash & Future Crash: "Woah."

Future Crash shoots two Wumpa Fruits at the heads of the soldiers, knocking them out. Then he rushes over to Jade to see if she's alright.

Future Crash: "Hey, you okay?"

She looks at him straight-faced & replies in such an annoyed way.

Future Jade: "I'm fine."

Future Crash: "Look, I wanna talk about the whole thing between me & Eli-"

Future Jade: "You don't need to explain anything to me right now. Right now you need to help this Resistance win against Brio & his hateful creeps."

Future Crash: "I know, but-"

An explosion comes from the top of Crash's house, which is where the Wyatt's Soaring-Soldier's Base of Operations reside.

Future Crash: "Uhh, I gotta take care of...yeah." *rushes off*

Future Jade: "*sigh*, good talk."

Brio is seen afloat in the air with a rocket-sled similar to the one Cortex used before he died. He has minions that fly in planes & drop projectiles from above.

Future Brio: "Attack those winged fools, my airborne minions!"

But obviously Wyatt & the Soaring-Soldiers has their own flying members as well, but they'll need some extra muscle.

Future Wyatt: "Yo, Crash! We could use some extra muscle!"

See.

Future Crash: "Gotcha covered! *whistles*, Aku Aku!"

*OOGA-BOOGA*

Aku appears & transforms into a hover-board for Crash to ride on. Meanwhile, Xavier, Linzay & Crash finally reach Coco's house after successfully making it through the crossfire safely.

Crash: "Phew, we made it!"

Linzay: "& oddly I didn't have to use these horns once!"

Conveniently, a Superhuman soldier comes out of nowhere & blocks the trios' path.

Xavier: "Ya just had to mention those things, didn't you?"

Linzay: "Yep. AAARRRRGH!"

She quickly charges the soldier & knocks him into the water.

Crash: "You said something about an underground lair, how exactly do we get there?"

Linzay: "I don't know. I never bothered before."

Xavier: "Maybe there's some kind of button or verification-thingamajig on her door."

Crash goes to see if this is the case. There's a security-camera on her porch that pops out & gives him a startle.

Camera: "Identification please."

Unsurprisingly, the voice of the camera is from Coco.

Crash: "Of course."

Camera: "Voice recognized: Crash Bandicoot."

The front-door opens & Crash, Linzay, & Xavier walk inside the house, but then something unexpected happens. The floor opens & sends all three of the critters down a hole.

Crash: "WWOOOAAAAHHH!"

Linzay: "OM MY GOOOAAAT!"

Xavier: "OOO-OOO! I LOVE SURPRISES!"

The hole leads to where Future Coco is: the underground lair. The trio gets up in agony after the bumpy ride down. Future Coco is seen working the main computer, once she hears the thuds of unknown visitors, she quickly turns around in curiosity.

Future Coco: "Ha! Oh, dang it! I knew I should've added a pool of piranhas!"

She was hoping it would be Superhuman intruders.

Future Coco: "What are you two doing down here?! Isn't their a war that's going on right now?"

Linzay: "Yeah, yeah. We have something, or someone important to show you!"

Crash comes from behind Xavier & Linzay.

Crash: "Coco?"

Future Coco: "C-Crash? You...you look six years younger! How is this possible?"

Crash: "& you look, WOW!"

Xavier: "Awkward."

Crash: *to himself* "Think about Jade, think about Jade, think about Jade!"

Future Coco: "Something tells me that Dr. N. Tropy has something to do with this. He probably returned & got into a squabble with you & sent you six years in the future, which is now of course."

Crash: "Lemme guess, you grew even more smarter over the years?"

Future Coco: "You could say that.."

Crash: "Well, it turns out that N. Tropy isn't done yet. Remember 1996? He's going back there to stop me from being created, I ain't letting that happen!"

Future Coco: "Well, lucky for you-"

Crash: "You got a time-machine already built for use in a situation like this!"

Future Coco: "How'd you know that?"

Crash: "Hey, I can be smart, too."

Xavier: "Actually, Aku Aku told-"

Crash covers the monkey's mouth to keep from telling the truth.

Future Coco: "Ooookay."

Crash: "Man, this future is insane, Coco. I wish I could stay & help, but if I don't go back & stop N. Tropy from erasing me from time, then I'd probably won't be here to lead you guys in this resistance. & plus, I am kinda already helping if you think about it!"

Linzay: "Well said, better to correct a wrong for a better tomorrow."

Xavier: "I wanted to say that!"

Linzay: "Too late."

Future Coco shows Crash the time-machine by taking the cover off of it.

Future Coco: "Okay. Setting the date coordinates for August 31st, 1996!"

It activates & opens a warp-portal.

Linzay: "Hey, Crash, when you get back there, you think you could look for me while you're at it? My horns were probably shorter because, you know."

Xavier: "He's got more important matters to attend to!"

Crash: "Were they always like this?"

Future Coco: "*sigh*, yep. Well, it was nice seeing my big brother six years younger again. If something like this ever happens again, please come with BOTH shoes on! Here..."

She gives him a spare six-year-old, dug up left shoe. Oh yeah, he was still barefoot on the left-side since Chapter 4. Crash puts the shoe on & takes a deep breath before entering the time-machine.

Crash: "Alright, here I g-"

Suddenly, a scream comes from upstairs in Coco's house. Coco realizes who it is.

Future Coco: "Oh no! Sarah!"

Crash: "Who's Sarah?"

Future Coco: "She's a former Superhuman spy. She had a change of heart & joined our cause. Now she helps get intel from N. Brio. SOMEONE'S ATTACKING HER!"

Crash: "I gotta go help her, then!"

Linzay: "WAIT!"

Xavier: "What about N. Tropy, man!"

Crash runs off & goes back above ground to go & help Sarah, dropping his original plans to go back in time.

_This may have been a bad move on his part..._

**(end of ch. 11)**


	12. Brio Smash

**Chapter 12: Brio Smash!**

A change of plans comes between Crash & his original intent to go back in time to stop N. Tropy. After hearing that a friend of Coco is being attacked, Crash knew he couldn't turn his back on someone who needs help. As Crash encounters, The Komodo Bros. (?) in Coco's living room, Sarah, the victim who is a former Superhuman spy with a change of heart, gains a little relief.

Sarah: "Oh, Crash Bandicoot! Thank goodness you're- wait. Why do you look so younger than before?"

Crash: "It's a long story. Joe & Moe, I knew you two were up to no good."

Komodo Joe: "It'sssss wissssse for you to ssssstay out of thissss, Crash Bandicoot. We're jusssst taking care of bussssinessss like everyone elssse in thisss Ressissstanccce."

Crash: "Uhh, word from my sister is that Sarah here IS part of this Ressisstanccccccccccccce! Dang it, now you got me doing that crap."

Komodo Moe: "She'sss a human that hatessss anyone that'sss not human. Uh, ssso does that mean she hatesss usss, brother?"

Komodo Joe: "Of courssse it doesss, you idiot!"

Sarah: "You're wrong. I've changed my views on mutants & animals. All because Coco Bandicoot trusted me enough to help me realize the error of my ways! Now I want to help you guys fight against those horrible human beings!"

Komodo Joe hisses at Sarah in disbelief.

Komodo Joe: "LIAR!"

Both him & his dimwitted brother raise their samurai swords as they prepare to... *gulp*

Crash: "Hey! No swords allowed in my sister's home unless it's me!"

He balls his hairy fists & prepares for some action.

Sarah: "NO!"

Before Joe could attempt to slash the innocent human, Crash spears him & knocks him onto his back. Moe jumps off a couch & tries to body-slam on Crash, who rolls out of the way so Moe can squish his brother instead.

Joe: "OOF! Get off of me, you fat fool!"

Moe: "I'm trying, but I'm too big to roll over!"

Joe: "Obvioussssly."

Crash takes both of the Komodo Bros. swords & uses it to cut the chain holding the chandelier on the ceiling, Wumpa Fruit-Ninja style (get it?) The chandelier drops on the brothers & knocks them out.

*CRUSH*

The Komodo Bros. are quickly subdued & Sarah is safe. She gets to her feet & thanks Crash for protecting her.

Sarah: "Oh, thank you so much. I thought that was it for me."

Crash: "Hey, everybody deserves a second chance, don't they?

To himself: "I wish I could say the same for my future counterpart, what's with me & Jade?"

Linzay, Xavier, & Coco arrive upstairs from the secret base.

Linzay: "Wow, what a surprise. The Komodo Bros."

Future Coco: "I knew from the start they would try something like this. Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah: "I'm fine, thanks."

Future Coco: "*sigh* I feel bad for not actively helping you. It's just, I have to constantly inform this Resistance about everything, I never get a chance to get in on the action like I use to."

Crash: "Maybe you can somehow, if only you could be in two places at once..."

Xavier: "Wait, don't you have something built that can allow copies of yourself to exist?"

Coco realizes that she indeed does have something like this, but it hasn't been used in a couple of years.

Linzay: "Oh yeah, The Doppelganger Device! How come you never used that recently? You can work your computer magic & be out there kicking Superhuman-butt, too!"

Future Coco: "Hello! I was BUSY!"

Crash: "Welp, problem solved! Get to crackin' on that doppelganging & I will see you guys in six years!"

Before Crash goes off to get into the time-machine, something else comes up. Future Crash is seen crashing through Coco's window, almost as if he's being knocked or thrown by something big. Everyone rushes to his aid & Present Crash is stopped once again.

Future Crash: "Ungh..."

Crash: "Aw, come on! What now?!"

A roar comes from the distance outside.

Future Crash: "I made him angry..."

*Loud Footsteps*

Future Coco: "Made who angry?"

Future Crash: "You guys wouldn't like it when he's angry..."

Crash pieces the familiar term together & then realizes what his future self is talking about.

Crash: "Uh-oh."

"RRRRAAAAAAWWWWRRR!"

Dr. N. Brio smashes through Coco's house in monster-form.

Future Coco: "Oh no! Sarah, come with me back underground!"

Sarah: "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Sarah goes with Coco back underground as Crash, Linzay, Xavier, & Future Crash prepare to fight Monster-Brio.

Monster Brio: "BRIO SMASH!"

Xavier: "I wonder who's gonna be the first to be slammed around like a rag-doll."

Future Crash: "Let's take this outside where there's more room, big guy!"

The group exits Coco's house & Brio's Monster follows them, breaking the front-door in the process.

Monster Brio: "DESTROY PUNY MUTANT ANIMALS!"

Elsewhere in the jungle, the war continues. Future Jade hides in the trees & waits for an opportunity to pounce onto a certain Superhuman. As she goes for the attack, Elijah the cheetah quickly appears & subdues the enemy instead. Jade gets very annoyed & confronts her for this.

Future Jade: "Having fun 'stealing' my thunder?"

Future Elijah: "The frustration just never stops with you, does it?"

Future Jade: "It's not my fault you stole my target, & my man's heart!"

Future Elijah: "I keep telling you, nothing happened between me & Crash! He was only helping me through some rough times in my life."

Future Jade: "How can I believe a thief?"

Future Elijah: "DON'T call me that! That isn't who I am anymore. & it's because of Crash, YOUR lover, NOT MINE, that my life is on a better path."

Jade begins to think about the situation, while tripping a Superhuman into mud with her tail in the process.

Future Elijah: "You two belong together. You & Crash should be fighting side-by-side just like back in the old days. He needs you."

Jade slowly starts to believe Elijah, who uses her tail to steal a weapon from a Superhuman who passes by. You see, for quite a long while Future Jade has been in a bad mood. Because for so long she believed that Crash was having an affair with Elijah. Now that Elijah proved to her that's not the case, Jade begins to lighten up.

Future Jade: "He has been pretty busy lately. He's leading this resistance, keeping everyone safe, & helping in any way he can. & I've been nothing but mad at him for almost half a year. *sigh*, what's wrong with me?"

Future Elijah: "It's not your fault, this always happens when people are in love with each other. The wonderful part about love is that it's powerful, like the spirit of a Witch-Doctor."

Future Jade: "Did you seriously just make an Aku Aku reference?"

The two wildcats share a laugh together. Then Jade receives a distress-signal from her communicator; it's Crash.

Future Crash: "Jade! I need you! Brio-monster form-crushing forces-back up-please-"

The signal breaks up completely.

Future Jade: "He needs me, & I need him!"

Future Elijah: "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Jade smiles as she rushes off through the jungle back to Coco's house.

Future Elijah: "Wow, she's faster than me. But I'm still the master of thievery..."

Elijah raises the Superhuman weapon she stole & uses it against nearby enemies. Who says being a thief has to be a bad thing?

**(end of ch. 12)**


	13. Breakout

**Chapter 13: Breakout**

(back in the present)

Coco: "Phew, it's finally finished, guys!"

Coco, Wyatt, Crunch, & Jade rejoice as they finally finish working on the time-machine.

Aku: "Great work everyone, we can finally try to reach Crash in the future & attempt to get him back."

Wyatt: "Wait, floating-dude, how come you couldn't reach him again?"

Aku: "My brother, Uka Uka, blocked my interference."

Wyatt: "Oh yeah. What if him & Dr. N. Tropy are in 1996, you know, the year Crash was created?"

Coco: "That would be bad, because that means he could be traveling there to kill Crash any moment now."

Aku: "He is, which is why we need to hurry & get Crash back."

Jade: "WORD."

Crunch: "It would be crazy if somebody tried something on us that would prevent us from getting in the time-machine."

In a convenient turn of events, Coco stumbles across some breaking news on her laptop. It's not good news at all.

Coco: "Guys, you're never gonna believe this. A certain group of people broke out of prison today..."

Wyatt: "Wait. Who are you talking about?"

The rest of the crew goes over to view the news article. What they find is shocking & unsettling.

Jade: "Oh- oh no. NOT THEM."

Crunch: "What the- HOW? Man, me & my big mouth!"

Wyatt: "So let me get this straight: Tiny, Dingodile, Nina, & Doctors N. Visible & N. Gin, are out of prison? RIGHT NOW?! W-where are they headed?"

Coco: "I don't know."

Jade: "Should we stop them or get Crash first? Conflicted, much?!"

Coco feels a rude bump to her right-side.

Coco: "Ugh, watch it, Wyatt!"

Wyatt: "What? That wasn't me, my love, err, I mean, Coco."

Then Jade feels the same kind of bump, but from her backside.

Jade: "Okay, something just bumped me, too! It wasn't Crunch because he's in front of me!"

Wyatt: "What is going on?!"

Dr. N. Visible appears before the gang from out of his camouflage.

N. Visible: "Surprise!"

Wyatt: "*SCREEECH*!"

Coco: "AHA, I knew it!"

*FWOOOSH*

Just then, a burst of flames rushes over the gang.

Crunch, Wyatt, Coco, & Jade: "WOOOAAAAHHHH!"

Dingodile: "EAHAHAHAHAHAAA! G'day, mates!"

Tiny walks up to Dingodile's side with his giant smirk. He growls as loud as he can.

Tiny: "RRRROOOOOAAARRR! Tiny smash friends of Crash!"

Then, a bionic-hand comes out of nowhere & almost hits Coco, who flips out of the way. The bionic-hand hits the time-machine, causing minimal damage.

Coco: "Oh, I know that grey, metallic-hand from anywhere. NINA!"

Nina: "Hey, girlfriend!"

Coco: "What are you creeps doing here?! Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

Nina: "& can't you see we're busy not caring?"

Coco sees that Nina is eyeing the time-machine, & this can only spell sabotage.

Coco: "Wait a minute: you knew we were building a time-machine? How?"

Nina: "You don't need to worry about that. ATTACK!"

The side of good & evil clashes once again- wait, where's N. Gin?

N. Gin: "Guess what day it is? Guess what day it is! DOOMSDAAAAAYYY!"

N. Gin, who pops out of some bushes from far away, activates a missile-launcher with a single push of a button. A couple of missiles come from the sky & attempt to explode onto the ground around Crash's home.

Jade: "INCOMING!"

N. Visible: "Get ready for the fireworks, fools!"

Aku Aku attempts to block the attacks, but unfortunately that leaves the time-machine vulnerable if everybody is busy fighting each other. Coco & Nina dish it out, Tiny & Crunch wrestle it out, & Wyatt takes it to the air & tries to dodge the incoming missiles to get for N. Gin.

Wyatt: "Yo, N. Gin! Didn't you read the sign? NO MISSILES ALLOWED!"

N. Gin: "Really? I don't see a sign like that. But I do see one sign. A SIGN OF YOUR FATE!"

Wyatt: "WHAT?! WHERE?"

An incoming missile is right on his tail-feathers.

Wyatt: "Come on, Wyatt, wing it!"

He gets out of the way & the missile goes for N. Gin instead.

N. Gin: "Aw, doomit."

*BOOM*

The blast knocks N. Gin into the water. That's one headache out of five. Nina manages to catch Coco off guard & makes her way towards the time-machine to do more damage.

Coco: "Don't even think about it, you goth-geek!"

Just as Nina prepares to unleash her bionic-hand onto the machinery, Jade leaps in to grab her.

Jade: "I would listen to the genius if I were you."

Nina: "Forget it, catty. Your boyfriend is as good as dead anyways."

Jade: "GRRRRR!"

N. Visible appears out of camouflage & pulls Jade's tail & throws her out of the way.

Jade: "No one touches the taaaaiiil!"

Crunch & Tiny continue to duke it out.

Crunch: "Can't take anymore, can you boy? Am I wearin' you out?"

Crunch is mostly dominating thanks to the force of his right metal-arm, but Dingodile decides to intervene & throw him off his game.

Dingodile: "HA HA! Dance, pretty boy, DANCE!"

The flames from Dingodile's flamethrower makes Crunch stumble & lose focus, allowing Tiny to get the upper-hand & knock Crunch onto his back.

Tiny: "Dingodile on fire! Heh heh heh!"

Dingodile: "Aye, I see what you did there, mate!"

Tiny: "No seriously. Look at you tail."

Dingodile: "EEP!"

Aku Aku sees Nina trying to destroy the time-machine, he intervenes & shields it from her meddling.

Aku: "As long as I am here protecting this, you will not destroy Coco's time-machine."

Nina: "We'll see about that, Aku. From the looks of it, a little more roughing up of the scrap-heap & it's a goner! Which reminds me, IT'S TIME N. GIN!"

N. Gin's hand pops out of the water & activates the missile-launcher again. This time, over 20 missiles arrive & they're coming straight for Coco & the gang, who hugs each other in sheer panic!

Coco, Jade, Crunch, & Wyatt: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Aku quickly surrounds the bandicoots with their tigress & eagle friends in a force-field. The missiles explode on impact around the shield. after it's all over, Aku Aku deactivates the shield & everyone is in huge relief that they're safe.

Coco: "Phew, thank goodness for you, Aku Aku. We would be lost without ya."

Aku smiles, & Jade immediately notices that something is wrong upon all of the smoke clearing up.

Jade: "Uh, where'd the baddies go?"

Coco notices something, too.

Coco: "Uh, WHERE'D MY TIME-MACHINE GO?!"

Wyatt: "Aw, dude, they got to it! Look over there..."

The time-machine has been knocked into the water. & it seems like Nina & her cronies have succeeded in their scheme seeing as how they're already gone.

Coco: "No. No no no no NO!"

Aku: "I-I am deeply sorry, Coco."

Coco: "That was our only chance to reach my brother in the future! Now there's no way to get him back in time, I mean, N. Tropy could be on his way to kill him in the past right now!"

Jade: "Come on, Coco. Surely there's a way Crash could find a way back in the future somehow. I just hope he hurries up with whatever he's doing to stop N. Tropy."

Wyatt: "Hoping is all we can do now."

Coco: "*sigh*, THOSE HEARTLESS JERKS! UGH!"

Extremely angry & filled with high levels of worry, Coco grabs her blonde-hair & puts her head between her knees as she sits down on the grass. Everyone else comforts her as they can do nothing now. Unbeknownst to the gang, a time-machine is already built in the future, _but even that's still a problem_ due to certain distractions from the resistances that's currently at war six years from now. Will Crash be able to make it back in time, because believe it or not:

_N. Tropy, N. Trap, & Uka Uka are already on _**N. Sanity Island**_._

**(end of ch. 13)**


	14. The Day It All Began

**Chapter 14: The Day It All Began**

Dr. N. Tropy, N. Trap, & Uka Uka finally arrive on Cortex Island in the year 1996 & on the day of August 31st, the day when our furry-orange hero came to life.

N. Tropy: "Finally, my love, we've made it to the birthplace of our greatest enemy!"

N. Trap: "This castle is where Cortex holds his many rodents for experimentation, no?"

Uka: "Yes, this is the day when Neo works closely with his former partner, Nitrus Brio. They have built a machine known as the Evolvo-Ray, it can give any animal human characteristics. Right now, Cortex's Lab-Assistants are gathering marsupials, & we all know one of them is the one in particular we're looking for."

The robotic servants known as Lab-Assistants carry cages & boxes of animals from a ship & bring them inside the castle. Dr. N. Brio & Dr. Cortex himself, young again with black hair, comes to check on the progress.

Cortex: "Be careful with those rodents, my minions. We can't have injured test subjects for MY newest invention!"

N. Brio: "AHEM, I heard that!"

Cortex: "What?!"

After Cortex follows all of the assistant robots as they carry the subjects up the stairs, N. Tropy & N. Trap make their way to the entrance while the coast is clear.

N. Tropy: "Now's our chance! Let's make haste & sneak our way in."

Uka: "I want that bandicoot's past, present, & future to be sealed."

N. Trap: "Do not worry, my lord. He is surely good as dead since he won't see it coming."

As the evil doers advance, a duo of Lab Assistants catch them trespassing & attempt to subdue them.

Lab Assistant: "HALT, INTRUDERS."

N. Trap: "*sigh*, Wonderful."

One of the robots attempt to electrocute N. Trap, but she jumps out of the way.

Lab Assistant #2: "TRESPASSERS MUST BE NEUTRALIZED."

N. Trap: "You dare try & neutralize me? Ty tupoy kusok loma !" (You stupid piece of scrap)

Dr. N. Tropy raises his staff in preparation of a fight.

N. Tropy: "Have at it, you worthless minion-bots!"

The Lab Assistants charge the evil couple. N. Tropy smashes the head of one of them & N. Trap grabs the arm of the one who was about to shock her before & pulls it off & hits the robot in his robotic nuts & bolts.

Lab Assistant #2: "OOOOOOH!"

After those two Lab Assistants are subdued, more arrive on the scene, leaving the evil couple with their backs against each other as they intend to attack from both sides, no matter how many robots gang up on them. Meanwhile, Cortex & Brio prepare to evolve some bandicoots. They start with Crash, as Cortex obviously sees great potential within him.

Brio: "But Dr. Cortex, we have not determined the cause of our p-p-past failures!"

Cortex: "MORON! This bandicoot will be my general! & he will lead my Cortex Commandos to world domination! This time I shall reign triumphant! Never again will the world mock Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex!"

Brio: "*giggles*"

Cortex: "STOP IT! I DIDN'T CHOOSE THAT NICKNAME, YOU KNOW!"

The confused orange bandicoot begins to panic as the two mad scientists strap him into the machine. Back outside, N. Tropy & N. Trap are being overpowered by all the Lab Assistants. one of them electrocutes N. Trap in the arm.

N. Trap: "AARRGH! Nefearious, DO SOMETHING!"

N. Tropy: "Grrr, I'm trying, my love! But i can't figure out a way to- Oh, DUH."

N. Tropy finally finds a way to get him & his apparent girlfriend out of danger. He uses his staff to freeze time, but not before whipping it around to knock the robots away & then freeze them in midair. This allows him & N. Trap to get away.

N. Trap: "Grrrr. Stupid androids, I should hit the shock-y one in the nuts & bolts with HIS own arm again!"

N. Tropy: "No time. Cortex & his partner could be evolving animals right now."

Uka: "With time stopped, we have a better chance of killing Crash while we have the chance! Let's get it over with already!"

The doctors & Uka Uka make their way into the castle, going up the many stairs, & unfreezing time.

Cortex: "Wwwwe are closer than ever before! Quickly, into the vortex!"

Brio: "But Dr. Cortex, th-th-the vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it could do! Hehehehe!"

The big-headed mad scientist gazes in anticipation as Subject: Bandicoot 1.0 is placed & latched onto the seat of the Evolvo-Ray. Still panicking, the little marsupial squirms to get free. Just then, N. Brio hears hears knocking at the door.

Cortex: "It's...probably for you."

Brio goes over to open the door, but is instead knocked all away across the room by the door being knocked in by N. Tropy's staff. Progress on the Evolvo-Ray comes to a halt.

Cortex: "WHAT THE- who the hair are you?"

N. Tropy: "Dr. Neo Cortex, I am Dr. Nefarious Tropy. We have come from the future in the name of doing a good service."

Cortex: "The future, you say? That's scientifically impossible!"

N. Trap: "Impossible?! You have an enormous head, with a brain so big it led you to create a machine that grants animals human capabilities. & you worship a dark tiki-mask."

Cortex: "Hmm, the fine female doctor has a point. Tell me, what can you do?"

N. Trap: "I make traps."

Cortex: "...That's it?"

N. Tropy: "Her traps can really come in handy, & you never know when you yourself could be trapped. I know I am! She is that good."

N. Trap: "Oh, Nefarious. *giggles*"

Her & Tropy cuddle, grossing out Brio.

Brio: "Aw, g-g-get a room! Why are you here, anyways?"

N. Tropy: I have simply come to make all of our future lives better, more clearer for our goals down the road. Conquering the world is what every evil scientist wants nowadays, but there's one thing that's stopping all of that."

He points his staff at the un-evolved Crash. Cortex raises an eyebrow.

Cortex: "Him? But this bandicoot is special, I can see potential within him! This evolution process will prove that! It will be because of him that we will take over this planet! Dr. Brio! Re-activate the Ray!"

Brio gets up in agony & goes over to reactivate it, but is entrapped into a cage that crashes down on him.

Brio: "*sigh*, I wonder who's responsible for this." (sarcasm)

N. Trap: *raises hand* "Guilty."

N. Tropy: "Cortex. Let's be reasonable here. Think about your future!"

Cortex: "I know my future! & I won't let a nutcase like you ruin it for me! My loyal slaves! I need you!"

Moments pass & Cortex's Lab Assistants still haven't shown up.

Cortex: "Where are those silly robots?"

N. Trap: *raises hand* "Guilty."

Cortex: "Wow. You are good- err, I mean, THAT TEARS IT!"

He gets out his Ray-Gun in preparation for a fight.

N. Tropy: "Ah, yes. My favorite: the hard way."

& N. Tropy readies his staff. Stuff's about to go down.

**(end of ch. 14)**


	15. Out of Time?

**Chapter 15: Out of Time?**

Back in the future, the war continues & Monster-Brio is currently dominating over the front-lines of the Wumpa Island-Resistance. Yaya Panda & Crunch has been proven to be no match for the hulking leader of the Superhuman Army. Crash, Linzay, Xavier, & Future Crash all stand together & try to figure out a way to take Brio down.

Linzay: "So, any ideas, leader?"

Future Crash: "Uhh, is jumping off of giant bricks onto his head still an option?"

Xavier: "Huh?"

Crash: "THIS ISN'T 1996!"

Monster Brio: "RRRRRAAAAWWWRR!"

Future Crash: "Dang! Is bad-breath your signature attack?"

Crash: "With a side of saliva-salvation?"

Monster Brio: "NO! THIS IS!"

Monster brio, or as everyone refers to him, "Brio's Monster", smashes the ground with both of his hulking-hands, & causes the ground to shake & knock the others off their feet & onto their backs. Everyone else nearby, including the other Superhumans, are affected by this quake. Just then both sides of the war in that surrounding area are interrupted.

Crash: "Woah."

As both the Resistance's attention & the Superhumans' are turned to Brio, he makes his threatening statement to everyone.

Monster-Brio: "THIS RESISTANCE'S REIGN WILL COME TO AN END. CRASH BANDICOOT, ONCE YOU'RE DEAD, ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS & ALLIES WILL BE NEXT!"

The Superhumans cheer in anticipation. Members of the Resistance are caught off guard & are overpowered by their enemies.

Linzay: "That does it, Incredible Dork! Now you're getting the horns!"

Linzay charges Monster-brio from behind with her huge horns at full speed. The impact knocks him to his stubby knees, allowing both Crash & Future Crash to get hits in. The results add more confidence to the heroes. The Greaser-Monkey Xavier also joins in on the squabble.

Xavier: "You wanna take us down?! You gotta get through me first! 'THE OUTSIDERS' IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE!"

Just when Xavier lands a punch, Brio stops him in his tracks. He grabs him & swings him into Crash, Future Crash, & Linzay. Both Crashs are knocked unconscious, & Monster Brio goes over to grab the bandicoots by their throats & proceeds to choke the life out of them.

Meanwhile, back in 1996, a fight between Dr. N. Tropy & Dr. Cortex ensues. Cortex blasts his Ray-Gun at Tropy, who reflects the shot with his staff.

Cortex: "Give it up, time-traveler! You'll never stop me from reaching my goals!"

N. Tropy: "You're only cheating yourself out of a better life, Neo."

N. Tropy takes cover from the blasts. N. Trap attempts to subdue Cortex from behind, & is somewhat successful, as Cortex forcibly drops his Ray-Gun from his left-hand.

Cortex: "Unhand me, woman!"

N. Trap: "Nyet! We are doing this for your own good! This bandicoot you are going to evolve will ruin your life!"

N. Tropy emerges & walks over to the un-evolved Crash. He prepares his staff for the kill.

N. Tropy: "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Monster Brio is also very close to killing both versions of Crash Bandicoot. With their friends down & out, this could possibly be the end of our orange marsupial, for past, present, & future.

Monster Brio: "Say goodbye, Crash."

Struggling to speak, Crash tries to respond while losing breath.

Crash: "Welp, it looks like- I underestimated you- before, Nitrus."

Future Crash: "Never thought we'd be killed by a lame villain who turns out to be not-so-lame..."

Just then, Future Jade comes out of nowhere & slashes the beefy & green arms of Monster Brio, forcing him to drop both Crashs & roar in agony.

Monster Brio: "AAARRRGH!"

At the same time in the past, just as N. Tropy prepares to kill the little orange marsupial, a blast from behind knocks him down & makes him drop his staff in the middle of the floor.

N. Tropy: "ARGH! WHO THE-"

It's Dr. N. Brio with Cortex's ray-gun.

Brio: "Alright, nobody move! I have a gun that does n-n-n-not belong to me even though it sh-sh-should, & I'm not afraid t-t-t-to use it! Hehe."

He aims the gun at N. Trap, who raises her hands & finally releases the grasp of Cortex.

In the future, Future Jade helps up Future Crash to his feet while Monster Brio is still recovering from the slashes.

Future Jade: "Hey."

Future Crash: "Hey."

Crash: "Hey!"

Future Jade: "HUH?"

Crash: "Uhh, hi, Future Jade! Can you two, like, make up, so that we can finish off Brio & his army already?"

Future Jade: "Already done." *whispers to Future Crash* "Whoisthat?"

Future Crash: "Really?" *whispers* "I'llexplainlater."

Future Jade: "Elijah told me everything, she said that you never stopped caring for me, even through all that happened in the last few years."

Future Crash: "Yeah, it's crazy. We barely even had time for each other. I just want this Resistance to win the war against those animal-hating creeps."

Crash: "Well it looks like our numbers are gaining on them. LOOK!"

A surprise from a mile away shows Titans banding together to stop the rest of the Superhuman army. Aku Aku is seen guiding Ratcicle, Spike, Snipe, Rhinoroller, Shellephant, & the humongous Scorporilla (still can't believe it's a she) as they get ready to defend & attack.

Superhuman: "Oh no. Not those things!"

Superhuman: "THEY'RE ABOUT TO UNLEASH MUTANT FURY!"

Shellephant: "Shell yeah!"

Ratcicle freezes nearby enemies, allowing for Rhinoroller to roll & smash through them all like a big bowling-ball. Shellephant & Scorporilla tag-teams & smashes over 30 surrounding Superhumans. Members of the Resistance rejoice as they gain back the upper-hand of the war.

Future Jade: "We're winning!"

Monster Brio's pain fades away & he gets back to his feet. The first thing he sees is his Superhuman minions getting beat badly all around Wumpa Island, & he is not amused in the slightest.

Monster Brio: "No. This can't be! I can't lose again!"

Crash taps his back & gets him to turn around to another startling sight. Future Crash, Jade, Coco, Crunch, & Wyatt are joined by Yaya, Linzay, & Xavier against Brio, who, despite his hulking-stature, knows he's in for a rude awakening.

Monster Brio: "Uhh, not again."

Finally, back in the past, Brio still has possession of the ray-gun. With N. Tropy still down, Cortex gets the freedom to finally activate the Evolo-Ray on our soon-to-be hero.

N. Trap: "NO! DON'T-"

Brio: "S-s-shut your trap, lady! Haha, see what I d-d-did there?"

Cortex: "At last, my latest creation will come to life! You 'time travelers' will eat your words as this bandicoot will become my lead general!"

Dr. N. Brio raises the bandicoot into the vortex. Dr. Cortex watches in anticipation while the evolution process takes effect. N. Tropy rises in agony & realizes that he too is in for a rude awakening.

N. Tropy: "Uhh, not again."

*minutes later*

"ERROR! SUBJECT 1.0 FAILURE! ERROR!"

Cortex: "NOO! How could this be?"

N. Trap: "Nefarious, you idiot! GET UP, he's going to get away!"

N. Tropy is too slow to blast The evolved & naked orange bandicoot that gets loose & runs amok around the lab. Cortex tries to chase him, but his back gives out. N. Trap just shakes her head & face-palms herself in disbelief.

Cortex: "*pant*, failure again! CAPTURE HIM!"

The bandicoot grabs a pair of cuffed blue jeans with gloves & some red sneakers & prepares to make his escape out the window.

N. Tropy: "NOOOOOOO!"

*CRASH*

Bandicoot: "Uh oh."

*falls from the castle into the water*

Everyone looks in shock out the window at the marsupial who seemingly disappeared into the water.

Brio: "Fiddlesticks. Crash got away."

Cortex: "This is all your fault! & why does his name have to be that?"

Brio: "Well, he seems to like smashing st-st-stuff, mostly crates, just look at the lab. & What do ya mean MY FAULT?!"

As the two lab partners turned enemies argue in the background, N. Tropy hangs his head in failure & looks for his staff. N. Trap gives it to him.

N. Trap: "Here you go, my love."

N. Tropy: "We failed, my dear. I am deeply sorry."

N. Trap: "Nyet, sweetie. YOU failed!"

N. Trap takes back the staff & knocks Tropy onto his back.

N. Tropy: "AH! Netra! What is the meaning of this?"

N. Trap: "What does it look like? You fell into my trap! I used you up to this very point so that I could take your precious staff & use it for my own selfish needs!"

Didn't see that coming...  
>This sudden mysterious action gains the attention of Cortex &amp; Brio, who stops bickering to eves drop.<p>

Brio: "Yeah? W-w-well your a- wait what's going on between those two?

N. Tropy: "I- I thought you loved me?"

N. Trap: "Love YOU? A tall, handsome man with facial hair & manly voice? Puh-leeze! I'm traveling to the future to find a gift for my true lover in the present! It's been a pleasure leading you on, I mean, working with you."

N. Tropy: "Wait! I cannot let you do this!"

N. Trap: "Sorry, but it looks like _your_ the one who's out of time."

N. Trap disappears out of the castle with the time-staff.

N. Tropy & Cortex: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. THAT JERK IS GONE! WAHT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?! GRRRRR..."

Cortex: "Well, blue man, I don't know about you, but I'm going after what I worked so hard for. That bandicoot's failure is my gain now, he will regret not working for me."

N. Tropy: "You know, you're right. I'm the Master of Time! No one double-crosses me & gets away with it! I SHALL- I don't have my staff, though. DRAT!"

Brio: "Ugh, I have this strange feeling that I going to be d-d-d-defeated in the future by Crash..."

Cortex: "Nonsense, Nitrus. Ready our minions, we have a world to dominate & an escaped marsupial to destroy."

Brio: "What about prep-p-pparing the female bandicoot?"

Cortex: "...Bring her in..."

**(end of ch. 15)**


	16. Victorious

**Chapter 16: Victorious**

We now turn our attention back to the future, where we find that the Wumpa Island Resistance has won the battle against the Superhumans! After realizing his embarrassing defeat, Dr. N. Brio reverts back to his normal size & begins to cower into a ball as Crash & co. gang up on him.

Future Brio: "N-n-n-n-n-n-no! This can't be!"

Future Crash: "Well, guess what, _IT IS_!"

Crash: "Yeah, how does it feel to be a loser in both the present AND the future?"

Aku: "Once again, Nitrus. Let this be a reminder to you. No matter what you have up your sleeves, you will never bring this resistance down. & as long as Crash Bandicoot is in charge, you will never win."

Future Crunch: "WOOP-WOOP! We did it, y'all! WE WON!"

The resistance celebrates all around Wumpa Island, while the defeated Superhumans try & get away with Brio in agony.

Future Brio: "Well, you k-k-k-know this isn't over."

Future Jade: "Judging by your track record, it kinda does look like it's over, for you."

Future Wyatt: "Yeah, your Superhumans are wack!"

Future Coco: "Yeah, ever noticed how even though they're strong they lack in brains?"

Future Brio: "M-m-m-mock me all you want, you p-p-p-p-pests. I'm not giving up! I WILL BE BACK!"

Superhuman: "Ugh, really? We've gotten our super-butts handed to us, like a lot. I think we should throw in the towels..."

Superhuman #2: "Yeah."

Just then, most other Superhumans in agony start agreeing.

Future Brio: "SILENCE, my 'loyal' army! Retreat! I SAID RET-T-T-TREAT!"

The entire Superhuman army slowly retreats out of Wumpa Island with their leader. Some of them fall back to the ground due to pain & exhaustion, making their opponents laugh at their embarrassment.

Future Crash: "Pretty soon Brio won't even be a lower-level threat at this rate!"

Crash: "Ha ha! Just like in my time!"

Future Jade gets surprised & looks to Future Crash.

Future Jade: "Wait a minute. Is that, YOU from the PAST?!"

Future Crash nods his head.

Linzay: "I know, crazy right?"

Xavier: "I couldn't believe it, either. I thought it was a long lost son!"

Future Jade: "But, how is that possible?"

Future Coco: "When it has to do with time, it can only be N. Tropy."

Crash: "OH SNAP! I forgot about that jerk! If I don't go back to stop him, he'll-"

Aku: "Fear not, my boy. Thanks to the fact that my brother Uka Uka has ceased blocking interference with time, I can assure you that N. Tropy is no longer a problem."

Crash: "Phew, thats' a relief."

Future Jade: "So, this whole time, you were trapped in the future but couldn't find a way to reach N. Tropy due to the war that went on?"

Crash: "Yeah, I guess you could say I did all that I could. So are you two, or, you & me rather, back together?"

Future Jade: "Oh, definitely!"

Future Crash: "You know it!"

Linzay: "Well, that escalated quickly!"

Future Crash: "Speaking of which..."

Crash looks on to see why Future Crash & Future Jade are getting so close, but then feels a sudden bite on his left leg.

Crash: "Ow, what the- OH MY GOD, HI PURA!"

Pura arrives on the scene & distracts Crash from what Future Crash & Future Jade is doing. Yep, he is a big cat now. Crash kneels down to pet him.

Crash: "Man, you've gotten big, too! Nice to see you- why is everyone oooing & cheering? What just happened?"

Aku: "Uh, I would not want to spoil the surprise, my boy."

Future Crash: "Little me, thanks for your help. I'll be honest, two Crashes battling evil together, kinda weird, but in a good way!"

Crash: "Hey, no problem, older me! Gotta keep the legacy alive!"

Future Crash: "True dat."

Elijah the Cheetah arrives on the scene, & gets shocked by her sight of seeing two Crashes.

Future Elijah: "There's- there's two of them!"

Future Jade: "Time-travel. It's amazing, right?"

Elijah jokingly asks...

Future Elijah: "Time-travel, you say? Interesting, but which one is yours?"

Future Jade: " *giggles* "

Future Crash: "You know, for someone your size against all of those Superhumans, you sure did kick a lot of butt!"

Crash: "Yeah, but you & dat bazooka, tho!"

Future Crash: "Yeah, about that; you really need to make another one o' these. You're really good with it, remember the old days?"

Crash: "Oh yeah, I'll definitely keep that in mind!" *winks*

Aku: "You all did wonderful on this day. Wyatt, you have proven to be a driving force for the Soaring-Soldiers Division."

Future Wyatt: "Yeah, I'm pretty 'fly' when it comes to that!"

*cricket noises*

Future Wyatt: "Everybody's a cricket."

Aku: "Coco, you genius continues to shine through even after all these years. Being in two places at the same time really made a difference."

Future Coco gets a big grin on her face.

Xavier: "Can I say something? No offense, but she wouldn't have done that if-"

Linzay kicks Xavier in the shin.

Xavier: "OW! Nevermind."

Aku: "& last but not least, Crash, Jade, Crunch, & Yaya. You four as the front-lines led this resistance in the right direction."

Future Crunch: "All thanks to staying in milk!"

Future Yaya: "I am honored to have become part of something that will not stop fighting for what is right."

Future Crash: "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE WUMPA ISLAND RESISTANCE!"

Resistance: "WUMPA ISLAND! WUMPA ISLAND! WUMPA ISLAND! WUMPA ISLAND!"

Future Crunch: "Yeah, time to set the mood again!"

(Plays "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons)

Everyone around the island, including the Titans that helped out, dance along to the victory music.

Linzay: "Aww, do you really have to go?"

Crash: "Uh, lol! You know I have to!"

Linzay "Ahh, jus' pullin' ya horns, I know you have to. Hey, when you get back, do you think you'll be able to find me & Xavier sometime?"

Crash: "Crazier things have happened!"

Xavier: "Just beware, if you see any missing Wumpa from your sister's garden, *scratches head* ehh, you'll know who..."

Crash: "Haha, I already know."

Aku: "Your attendance in this timeline is a weird & surprising experience, nevertheless always welcome. But I need to get you back to your time."

Crash: "Wait, my Aku was with me this whole time?"

Aku: "Yes, believe it or not Crash, I was indeed here the whole time, the me from six years go."

Crash: "Wait wait wait wait. How is that- never mind, spiritual stuff, I bet. But when we leave..."

Aku: "My future-self will still be here, as an eternal mask, I can be anywhere at any point in time, no matter what is happening."

Crash: "..."

Future Crash: "I know. Woah."

Future Coco: "I have the time-machine all prepped for you, big brother. Or should I say, little brother!"

Crash: "Cool, 'big' sis."

Before Crash gets to the time-machine, he turns back around & gives his goodbye to his future-self & friends.

Future Jade: "BE GOOD TO ME!"

Xavier & Linzay: "SEE YA BACK IN THE PRESENT! NO, HE'LL SE ME! NO ME!"

Future Crash: "See ya in six years, Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash & Aku Aku smiles back & enters the portal, traveling back to the present.

**(end of ch. 16)**


	17. Rejuvenated

**Chapter 17: Rejuvenated**

Crash & Aku Aku return back to present time Wumpa Island. Crash is happy to see his island home in normal, peaceful condition, while also anticipating what the future can hold for it. The rest of the gang, who failed to stop Cortex's henchmen from destroying the time-machine, are still saddened & worried, thinking that their friend is lost forever. So they are found desperately trying to build another time-machine.

Jade: "It has to work this time!"

Coco: "It will. We're not giving up!"

Unfortunately, the machine malfunctions for it's third time, this time canceling out its performance completely.

Coco: "NOOOOOOO!"

Wyatt: "Again?!"

Crunch: "*sigh*, man, this is bull!"

Jade: "_That was our last chance_."

Coco: "Do you guys know what that means?! It means N. Tropy may have already- I don't want to acknowledge it..."

Jade gasps & begins to tear up. Crunch, shaking his head in disbelief, puts his normal arm over Wyatt, who is on the verge of shedding tears also.

Wyatt: "Wait. So, if Crash is like, gone from the timeline, doesn't that mean everything would be different from 1996 up to today? Like, 'bad' different?"

Aku Aku arrives on Wumpa Island & comes to the group.

Aku: "I have returned, my children."

Coco: "Aku Aku, we did all we could to bring Crash back, but I feel like we're too late & that N. Tropy got to him already."

Aku: "What are you talking about? He is right here!"

Crash jumps out into the scene & surprises everone.

Crash: "Tah-dah!"

Everyone gets shocked.

Coco & Jade: "AAIIIEE!"

Crunch: "IT'S AN ANGEL!"

Wyatt: "*SCREECH*"

Crash: "Okay, R.I.P. ears..."

The gang rushes over to hug Crash to death out of huge relief & tears of joy.

Coco: "OMG! You're okay!"

Crunch: "Great to see ya, lil' bro! DON'T EVUH DO DAT AGAIN!"

Wyatt: "It's a relief that a time paradox wasn't created as a result of your extinction, theoretically it has been stated that good always triumphs in the end!"

Crash gets puzzled at Wyatt's random superiority-complex dialogue.

Coco: "Eh, you know he's been around me too much."

Crash: "XD"

Jade is the only one who remains hugging Crash.

Jade: "I knew even when I thought we lost you, you'd still come back somehow."

Crash: "That's me for ya."

Aku: "You all will be happy to know that N. Tropy was subdued in his extermination attempt. Now he is trapped in the past."

Crash: "Serves him right."

Crunch: "I'm just glad that everything once again turned out to aiiight."

Coco: "You have no idea how worried everyone has been while you were gone. The residents of Wumpa Island were wondering what happened to you."

Wyatt: "But now that you're like, back & stuff, everything's peachy now, right?"

Coco: "Wait, guys. I'm getting something from the news page about ANOTHER breakout at the prison.

Coco gets news alert from her laptop's homepage. The news reports the disappearance of Dr. Cortex, as he is no longer in his cell.

Crash: "Looks like an old 'friend' bit the dust while I was gone..."

Jade: "It was probably his time. Wait a minute, another breakout?"

Crash: "Again? It happened before?"

Coco: "Yeah! We ran into a 'certain group' that escaped from there."

Crash: "Ahh, Neo's minions. Why are they still attacking us?"

Wyatt: "We were trying to build a time-machine to reach you, but those dudes messed it all up."

Coco: "But N. Trap wasn't with them. She traveled through time with Dr. N. Tropy. My question is: why?"

Aku: "I fear she is responsible for N. Tropy being stuck in 1996. She seemingly stole his staff & traveled to the future for some reason..."

Crash: "Should I go after her?"

Aku: "No need. She is, already back in our time now, & she is not alone..."

Jade: "Someone's by her side? Who is it?"

Crash: "Future Brio?"

Aku: "Not him...it is-"

Jade's cat-ears catches a familiar evil laughter coming from a mile away.

Jade: "It can't be."

Crash sniffs out the unknown guest.

Crash: "I knew it was too good to be true."

Crunch: "Who is it?"

A younger & rejuvenated Dr. Neo Cortex arrives on his rocket-sled with N. Trap by his side.

Crunch: "Oh heckie naw."

Wyatt: "YOU?"

Cortex: "YES! It's me. Back & better than ever, babies!"

Aku: "Just as I feared."

Cortex: "I come before you all rejuvenated, thanks to the use of future serums brought to me by Netra Trapeze, or as you all may know her as, Dr. N. Trap!"

N. Trap cockily waves at the group.

Cortex: "Today, I have a special treat for you all to celebrate my comeback, especially my bestest friend: Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash: " *gulp* "

Cortex: "N. Trap, would you like to start the kickoff?"

N. Trap: "With pleasure, my love."

Coco: "...Did she just say-"

Everyone except for Crash & Aku Aku gets entrapped into a large cage.

Jade: "Hey! Let us out!"

Wyatt: "Please! I'm claw-strophobic!"

Wyatt accidentally steps on Jade's tail while panicking.

Jade: "REOW!"

Jade pops out her claws at Wyatt.

Wyatt: "*screech*, SEE?!"

N. Trap: "It seems that the tiger-girl needs a timeout, no? Why don't you be by yourself for a while."

Jade is released from the cage, but is then subdued by N. Trap & held at gunpoint.

Crash: "NO! Let her go! Let ALL my friends go!"

Cortex: "Who's gonna be the lucky contestants, Crash? You friends, or your love interest?"

Aku: "This must be stopped."

Uka Uka appears to block Aku Aku's attempt to go after the two doctors.

Uka: "Hello, brother!

Aku: "Uka Uka!"

Uka: "Been a long time, let us catch up on important matters!"

The brother witch-doctors begin to duke it out once again. Crash notices that the cage holding his friends has a ceiling of spikes that are beginning to come down on Coco, Crunch, & Wyatt.

Wyatt: "D-D-D-DUUUDE!"

Crunch: "Don't worry! I can hold all this!"

Crunch uses his metal-arm to hold off the spikes. They slowly begin to pierce through it.

Crunch: "Ugh, not for long, tho!"

Coco: "*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*"

Cortex: "So, what's it gonna be, old friend?"

Dr. Cortex has made a surprising return into Crash's life. Now Crash is torn between saving Jade & saving the rest of his friends. What will he do?

**(end of ch. 17)**


	18. Upper-Hand

**Chapter 18: Upper-hand**

Crash Bandicoot is caught in a tough situation as he faces the risk of losing his friends to the younger & rejuvenated Dr. Neo Cortex. With N. Trap holding a ray-gun to Jade Tiger, & a ceiling of spikes closing in on Crunch, Coco, & Wyatt inside a cave, Cortex is already enjoying the show that he gladly started.

Coco: "Cortex, stop this! Please!"

Wyatt: "We don't wanna die!"

Cortex: "Ah, this is but _a glimpse into my rebirth_! More ruthlessness, straight to the point, (see what I did there?) & even more carelessly evil than I have ever been!"

N. Trap: "Clock's ticking, orange bandicoot. Take your pick!"

Crash drops to his knees & freaks out. He covers his head as he looks at the ground. He looks out of the top of his eyeballs up to Jade, signaling what she should do. Jade nods back, getting his message.

Crash: "I choose, my friends in the cage!"

Cortex: "Ooh, surprising choice! A man sacrifices his one true love for something bigger. N. Trap, you know what to do."

Coco: "Oh no, JADE!"

Crunch: "Crash, do something!"

Before Crash can even budge, Cortex shoots from his ray-gun at Crash, knocking him back.

Crash: "ARGH!"

Jade: "CRASH!"

N. Trap: "Say goodbye to all nine of your lives."

Jade's tail grabs hold of N. Trap's legs & causes her to fall forwards as Jade leaps out of the way, barely shooting her.

Cortex: "GRRR! Forget it, I'm making Swiss-cheese out of you rodents immediately!"

Before Cortex can make the spikes go down a lightning speed, an injured Crash knocks him off his glider & pins him to the ground. Jade uses her sharp-claws to cut open the lock on the cage, the rest of the crew is freed.

Cortex: "NO! I won't fail again!"

Uka: "Sure you won't."

Cortex: "SHUT IT, YOU WOODEN, PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

Crash: "Woah."

Uka: "You DARE use that tone of voice with ME?!"

Everyone is surprised at Dr. Cortex standing up to his leader, but not Crash, as he's seen this years before.

Cortex: "I'M IN CHARGE NOW, & I'M GOING TO KILL A BANDICOOT TODAY!"

Crash: "Try it, 'old friend'."

Cortex: "I'm so glad to see your enthusiasm, because I'm gladly getting straight to the 'point' for you..."

Crash: "You were better off dying in that prison."

Cortex: "The only person dying today..."

*KLEUK"

Crash: " *grunts* AHHH!"

_...is you_."

Coco: " *GASP* "

Crunch: "He didn't..."

Jade: **"OH NO!"**

Uka: "Oh my."

Cortex has finally done it. I can't believe it. Crash...

Cortex: "MMMHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku: "CRASH!"

Crash, stabbed in the stomach by a dagger, collapses to his back on the grass. Every one of his friends rush over to him.

N. Trap: "The deed is done."

Cortex: "Yes. As Crash's final moments come along, no one will be able to stop me from getting what I want now."

Jade: "GRRR! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, YOU ANIMAL!?"

Crash: "J-Jade."

Jade: "Don't worry, we're gonna get you help!"

Jade holds his hands to comfort him while Coco holds his head up.

Wyatt: "Aku, can't you like, do something?!"

Aku: "I- I am afraid I cannot. I have saved Crash from death only so many times. I was too late to interfere."

Uka: "It's not your fault, brother. It's mine, really."

Aku Aku gives a grim glare at his evil twin brother.

Crash: "I- I'm sorry, guys. Looks like-"

Coco: "No, don't you dare say it."

Crash: "He's finally-"

Coco: "DON'T! STAY WITH US!"

Crash: "...won."

He takes his final breath...he's gone.

Everyone & everything pauses. This tragic situation even causes time to stop.

We now turn our attention back to the future, where things are slowly changing for the worst as a result of what happened in the past. Our hero is seen in the same position as he was six years ago when his longtime nemesis finally did the unthinkable. No one in the Wumpa Island Resistance knows why this is happening, but they are about to soon find out in the worst possible way.

Linzay: "What's happening?"

Xavier: "I dunno, but it doesn't look good, Linzay."

Coco is seen holding Crash in her arms, with Aku Aku & Jade by their side.

Coco: "He's not opening his eyes. HE'S NOT BREATHING, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

Jade: "..."

Wyatt: "The sky, it's changing. The sun is gone."

Yaya: "_Darkness is coming_."

Aku: "Cortex. Cortex did this. He did ALL of this."

Crunch: "But, Cortex is dead!"

Just then, change starts to affect Wumpa Island. People disappear, the ambiance turns to a dark, evil-tone, & it gets real windy. Crash is seen disappearing right before everybody's eyes.

Jade: "Oh my god! NO! AKU AKU!"

Aku: "I- I have no power over what is happening! I-"

Just then, a more powerful Uka Uka appears to apprehend Aku Aku.

Uka: "You're mine now, brother!"

Aku: "NO, IT CANNOT BE! NOOOOO!"

Uka: "After all these years, **I'm the more powerful mask now!** HAHA!"

Xavier sees Linzay fading away & tries to hold her.

Xavier: "No, I'm NOT losing you again!"

Linzay: "XAVIER!"

Xavier: "NOOOOO! LINZAY!"

Xavier drops to his knees & starts crying. He looks at his hands & sees that he's disappearing as well.

Xavier: "Don't worry, Lin. I'm coming."

He disappears completely.

Dr. Cortex & his minions appear before everyone else in the midst of the rising dystopia.

Cortex: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Coco: "YOU! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!"

Cortex: "That's right, my loyal slaves!"

Jade: "Slaves?"

Coco & Crunch turn around to see their home turned into a slave factory. The whole world is now a slave factory.

Cortex: "The world is finally mine! It's hero is dead, long live the new hero: your ruler & dictator, **Neo Cortex**!"

...

**(end of ch. 18)**


	19. Furricane Crash

**Chapter 19: Furricane Crash**

_"He is worthy."_

_"It is time to bestow our gift to him."_

_"His death shall be his resurrection."_

_"In the midst of the rise of a greater evil, he will be granted special powers with the guidance of our eternal friend, Aku Aku."_

_"An evil much greater than ever before is coming."_

_"It is time."_

In present time, a victorious Dr. Neo Cortex is prepared to make a statement to the inhabitants of Wumpa Island.

Cortex: "Residents of this fine jungle-filled landscape, I have finally done the impossible: I have permanently taken out your hero, my longtime arch-enemy Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash's friends are unable to do anything to stop Cortex for what he's done. Coco is still very hurt inside & crying, with Jade holding her tight while beside Crash. Crunch is too angry to be beside, his attitude shows that he's ready to kill anything that tries to come close to him. Wyatt sits on the grass in a frozen state.

Cortex: "Do not fret, for this is a good thing! This is the start of a new era, & the world is deserving of a new hero. I will be that new hero: Better, smarter, I'm basically your only Savior now, hahaha."

Jade: "YOU SHUT YOUR FACE YOU MURDEROUS JERK!"

Jade's anger gets the best of her, causing her to lunge at Cortex.

Cortex: "Come on..."

Coco: "Jade, NO!"

*ZAP*

Jade: "AAHH!"

N. Trap blasts Jade & knocks her back to the ground.

N. Trap: "Worry not, Jade. You will be reunited with your love soon enough."

Jade: "Grrrr."

She points her gun at a injured Jade. As she looks at what could be her final sight of life, something thankfully interrupts.

***BOOM***

N. Trap: "DAAHH!"

She's knocked down by a mysterious blast.

N. Trap: "What is the meaning of- oh no..."

Cortex turns around to see what's happening.

Cortex: "WHAT?!"

Coco & the rest are surprised at what they see. It's Crash, alive & well!

Crash: "Hey. What I miss?"

Crash is seen before everyone alive & in a much more powerful state, thanks to the spirits gifting & watching over him.

Wyatt: "HE'S ALIVE!"

Coco faints onto the grass, Crunch was too stunned to catch her. Jade almost has a heart attack.

Jade: "Oh my God..."

Uka: "NO! How is this possible? He now possesses the power of the Spirit Gods!"

Aku: "Because he is worthy of that power, Uka Uka. The spirits have watched Crash over the years & seen his many heroic deeds."

Crash: "Gosh, I dunno what all I can do with this power yet, but I'm feeling like hurting a certain evil scientist, BADLY!"

Cortex: "You fool! I don't care how powerful you've become! I'll still end you! AARRGH!"

He fires several blasts from his ray-gun at Crash, who disappears, making Cortex become dumbfounded. Uka Uka scorns at his brother Aku Aku.

Uka: "STOP PROTECTING HIM!"

Aku: "Do not look at me."

Cortex nervously looks around to see where the magical bandicoot went.

Crash: "Yoo-hoo!"

Cortex turns around, only to see a huge energy-blast coming to knock him off his rocket-sled.

Cortex: "AAAAAHHH!"

He falls into the water.

***SPLASH***

N. Trap: "This cannot be happening."

Crunch, Coco, & Wyatt: "AAAARRRRGH!"

Everyone else attempts to subdue N. Trap all at once.

Crunch: "Aw, yeah! Look who's trapped now!"

N. Trap: "Release me! I- ACHOO! I'm allergic to animals being close to meeeeAAAACHOO!"

Wyatt: "Gesundheit, as they say 'bless-you' in Russia."

Coco: "That's actually German."

Wyatt: "...oh."

As Cortex pulls himself out of the water, Crash walks up to him & grabs him by his lab-coat.

Cortex: "You think just because you were gifted with these new found powers that automatically makes you unstoppable?"

Crash: "Duh."

Cortex: "Wait. What are you doing?"

Crash: "Something I've should've done ten years ago!"

Aku: "NO, CRASH! THAT IS NOT THE HERO WAY!"

Crash: "What? I was just gonna humiliate him in the worst way possible like the old days! Guys, you might wanna take cover."

Crunch grabs Jade & retreats with Wyatt & Coco behind some rocks & bushes

Wyatt: "Ooo, what's he gonna do next?"

Crash: "Yo, Neo. Remember this?"

Using his new powers to the fullest, Crash performs a spin-attack maneuver like no other he's ever done before! Holding on tight to Cortex's hand, Crash twirls around & creates a magical tornado, causing a nearby N. Trap to ascend off the ground & get caught up in the, ahem, **_Furricane_**! The Furricane knocks N. Trap away to the farthest other side of Wumpa Island.

N. Trap: "AAAAAAAUUUUGH!"

At the peak of the spin heard 'round the world, Crash decides that it's time for Cortex to get the same treatment as his "alleged" lover, N. Trap.

Crash: "MAN! I remember you use to always hate this part!"

Cortex: "W-Whahahahahat are yoiyoiyoiyoiyou talking abouwouwouwout?!"

Crash: "THIS! TA-TA FOR NOW, OLD FRIEND!"

Crash stops his powerful twirl & performs the spin-throw, throwing Cortex far, far away from the island elsewhere on the planet.

Jade: "That's my bandicoot."

Cortex: "**THIS ISN'T OVER, CRASH BANDICOOOOOOT**!"

The good guys cheer for another valiant victory. Uka Uka is obviously not impressed one bit.

Uka: "NOO! This was supposed to be the time evil finally prevailed!"

Aku: "Perhaps next time, brother, or better yet-"

Crash: "NEVER!"

Uka: "It's always another day, just like there's always another way."

He disappears from the scene. Everyone runs up to Crash, who returns back to his normal-form.

Jade: "I can't believe what just happened. We thought, I thought you were gone for a second."

Crash: "I did, too. But apparently even the ancients knew I wasn't done yet."

Aku: "The ancient spirits are very observant & fond of you Crash. Even though I am tasked with the responsibility to watch over you & your friends with protection, they are the ones who give me the power to grant you these new special abilities you now wield."

Crash: "Woah."

Wyatt: "Sweet! So now you can like throw magicy-fireballs & fly & all that awesome stuff?"

Crash: "I guess so!"

Coco: "That means it was time. Everything you've done over the years has led you up to this!"

Crunch: "Yeah! Now you're like the ULTIMATE hero! You got all these mumbo-jumbo powers, you're unstoppable, bro!"

Crash: "Yeah, but I still got one weakness: _It's you guys_, my greatest friends in the world. Especially _one in particular_."

Crash walks to Jade, who's still a little injured, & takes her hand.

Crash: "You gonna be okay?"

Jade: "I'm already feeling a lot better now. The world is safe & the jerks are gone, at least for the time being. & You're here."

Crash: "Like always."

Crash literally sweeps Jade off her feet. Both the marsupial & tigress lean their faces close to kiss each other.

Crunch: "_Well it's about time_!"

Aku: "Please, no more mentioning of that word. Us spiritual masks get migraines, too."

Somewhere deep in the jungles of the island, N. Trap awakens from being blown away by the "Furricane". Alone with nothing armed, she begins to wander the environment looking for a way out. Suddenly, she hears sticks & twigs cracking nearby. Then she hears a familiar voice...

**"Your on my time now."**

N. Trap: "Who's there?"

**"No one crosses me."**

N. Trap: "...Nefarious? Is- is that you?"

**"You'll learn that the hard way, Netra."**

Dr. N. Tropy returns back to the present, gaining control of his staff once again. He is not happy. Failing to stop a hero & being double-crossed at the same time can really damage a man, y'know?

N. Trap: "L-Listen, what happened in the past, it was n-nothing personal! Please, my love-"

N. Tropy: "Let's see how you like being trapped! TRAPPED IN TIME!"

N. Trap: "Wait, please! Ne delayte etogo!" (Don't do this!)

N. Tropy creates a portal with his staff, it sucks N. Trap in.

"EEEYAAAAHHH!"

Within seconds, N. Trap is sucked through the closing portal & is gone from the present, possibly for good.

N. Tropy: "I hope you find triceratops friendly, ta-ta, 'honey' !"

*poof*

& just like that, N. Tropy is gone.

**(end of ch. 19)**


	20. Optimism

**Chapter 20: Optimism**

Somewhere a hundred miles off the Wumpa Island coast, Dr. Cortex regains consciousness from being thrown by a powerful orange marsupial. He finds himself in a familiar situation: In a dark cave lit up with glistening lost Power Crystals.

Cortex: "Muhahahahaha! Crystals, of course!"

Uka Uka appears.

Uka: "Cortex!"

Cortex: "D'OH!"

Uka: "No more running! We must- wait. Crystals, _crystals everywhere_!"

Cortex: "Yes! I knew there'd be more out there somewhere. & The bandicoot & your goody-two-shoe never bothered to look here in this cave. Now we have them all! Think of what we can do with this power & your power combined!"

Uka: "Yesss! Then there'll be two powerful life forms on this Earth! Only one will come out victorious!"

Cortex stands up straight & prepares to make a speech that really shows that he changed.

Cortex: "Soon, very soon, I will have the power, & everyone will automatically suffer! I'll destroy everything in my path, & hurt Crash Bandicoot, attacking his heart first, then attacking the bandicoot himself! He'll die for good."

Uka: "You finally sound sure of yourself."

Cortex: "Dang skippy! Now let's get these Crystals & get to work..."

Wyatt: "Resistance? There was a resistance against Brio's army of Superhumans?"

Crash: "Yep. It was huge. & everyone played a part, you were the leader of the Soaring-Soldiers Division, where it was aerial attacks all day 24/7!"

Wyatt: "Duuuude!"

Crash: "& Coco made this doppelganger device that can make her work the mainframe & help out against the bad guys at the same time."

Coco: "_I was just thinking about making something like that_. Interesting, hmmm."

Crash: "Crunch & Jade were with me on the front-lines with Yaya. Crunch had this super-cool upgraded metal-arm, I'm talking rockets, lasers, & MP3 playing goodness!"

Crunch: "AY!"

Crash's attitude changes from joyous to concerned.

Crash: "I just realized something, in the future N. Brio is the main baddie on the scene because we all thought Cortex was gone. But now that we know he's not gone, doesn't that mean the future will be, you know, different now?"

Aku: "**We can never be sure of what the future will bring. We can only focus on today**."

Crash: "But, the resistance, everybody apart of it. Elijah, Kong, Linzay & Xavier-"

Jade: "Who's Linzay & Xavier?"

Crash: "Oh, man. Those two are a wild trio. I met them while- is everything alright, sis?"

Just then, Coco sees someone near her house in her small garden.

Coco: "HEY! SOMEONE'S IN MY GARDEN TAKING MY WUMPAS!"

Crash: "Oh, that's probably Xavier."

Coco rushes towards her house to fend off the intruder.

Crash: "Coco, wait!"

Coco: "ARGH!"

Coco jumps onto the back of the young Capuchin monkey & wrestles him to the ground.

Xavier: "Wait wait wait! I'm sorry!"

Coco: "So you're the one who's been eating all my Wumpa Fruits!"

Wyatt tries to pry Coco off of Xavier, until someone else arrives on the scene.

"Linzay: "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Linzay, six years younger than from before, charges at Coco, but Crunch jumps into the way & his head-butted in his gut.

Crunch: "OOOOH!"

Linzay: "Uhh, sorry about about that folks. My friend here gets a little crazy around this stuff. I'm really sorry!"

Crunch: "Nah, it's all good, girl. That was just, a tickle... OOOOH."

He gets onto his knees in pain & rests there for a bit. Linzay then notices Crash in her sights.

Linzay: "Waitaminute, OMG IT'S YOU!"

Crash: "Uh, hi!"

Linzay: "I'm such a huge fan of you! Oh, where are my manners? My names Linzay, & the Wumpa-Vampire is Xavier."

Xavier: "Sup."

Crash: "Oh, trust me, I know who you guys are. Let's just say, I was time-traveling."

Linzay: "Time-traveling you say? OOOH, how do I look in the future? Are my horns bigger? Does Xavier have more hair around his face?"

Crash: "Ehh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise..."

Aku: "Actually, that is the beauty of not knowing what tomorrow may hold. You never know what could happen next."

Crash: "But for now, focusing on right now is what it's all about. Knowing that you have people who surround you with care & support is the more important thing."

Linzay: "True dat. Xavier & I are like brother & sister, we look out for each other all the time."

Aku: "That means you two are family, & you will always love each other & be together no matter what."

Xavier: "Mmph, you said it."

Munching on Wumpa Fruit with a peeved Coco next to him, Xavier offers a fruit to her.

Xavier: "Wumpa?"

Coco: " I : ( "

Linzay: "There was this huge hurricane that occurred around your home, are you alright? I mean, I hope the hurricane didn't hurt your hot- I MEAN heroic body."

Jade makes the same peeved face that Coco made at Xavier.

Jade: " I : ( "

Crash: "You mean, 'The Furricane'?"

Aku: "Must we stick with that name?"

Crash: "YES! It's genius!"

Coco: "Can't believe I'm saying this, but that IS pretty smart."

Wyatt: "Totally!"

Jade: "Yeah."

Linzay: "What's a furricane?"

In a matter of convenience, a familiar face with a familiar army of minions arrive on Wumpa Island for more action.

Crunch: "Uh oh, guess who's back for Round two, y'all."

The individual, who is none other than Dr. N. Brio, steps onto the grassy shore from slightly better transportation (it's driftwood, but this time with paddles). His Superhuman team arrives along with him & greets the bandicoots & co.

Brio: "Salut-t-t-tations, filthy rodents! I have returned with my army. & this time I'm gonna really win!"

Crash: "Same ol' transportation & same ol' lame Superhumans. Why even show up here again, Nitrus?"

Crash cockily steps out alone in front of line of angry Superhumans.

Crash: "Everybody stand back."

Linzay whispers to Jade...

Linzay: "What's he gonna do?"

Jade: "The answer to your question."

Crash closes his eyes & stands completely still as he powers up with the mystical force he was gifted with before. After gaining power, he opens his eyes gains the biggest grin on his face ever.

Brio: "What is this?"

Aku: "A sign that you & your army are in even more trouble than before! Crash, my boy, would you do the honors?"

Wyatt: "Here it comes!"

Crash winks as he prepares to spin around rapidly, confusing Brio & the Superhumans & brightening the faces of Xavier & Linzay.

Linzay: " *gasp*, is he..."

Jade: "Yep! Isn't he amazing?"

The bad guys feel a force that grabs them up into the air & spins them around & around in the Furricane. Brio gets caught up in it all, screaming like a little girl.

Brio: "EEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!"

Everyone: "Woah!"

Coco: "That's my brother!"

Crash, who once again appears at the peak of the large tornado, winks at the reader & continues his greatest spin-maneuver ever in order to stop Brio & his minions.

**_Man I love that crazy bandicoot._**

**(end of ch. 20)**


	21. Always & FurEver

**Chapter 21: Always & FurEver**

_(Some time into the future)_

*Ding-Dong!*

The doorbell for Coco's house rings. She hears it & prepares to get the door.

Coco: "Oh, I wonder who that could be."

She turns the knob & pulls the door open. At the door standing on her porch is Dr. Neo Cortex & Uka Uka, who surprises her hugely.

Coco: "OH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY DOOR?!"

Cortex: "_I'm here to burn this island down_."

Coco: "Oh no you're not!"

Coco rushes towards Cortex & prepares to karate-kick him. But thanks to being en-gifted with "Dark-Crystal Power" from Uka Uka, Cortex quickly reacts & blocks her attack.

Cortex: "Tsk tsk, that's no way to treat a visitor now, is it?"

Coco lets out a scream of instant panic.

Coco: "AAAAHHHH! Was that too much?"

A more powerful Cortex drags Coco out in the middle of the residence area & before her stands the most horrifying creation ever created.

Coco: "You won't get away with this, you- life form-loathing jerk!"

Cortex: "Say hello to my greatest invention of all-time: The N. Igma Machine! A machine of pure unpredictability, encoded with superior artificial intelligence & powered by mystical Crystals, fueled by dark-magic."

Coco: "Wow."

Uka: "Cower before this godly creation, for it may be the last thing you ever see, girl."

Cortex: "You know who I'm seeking, female bandicoot. Waste more of my time & I'll end you right here & now!"

Crash: "I don't think so, Neo!"

Finally, the heroic Crash Bandicoot steps on to the scene with Aku Aku by his side.

Cortex: "So it's you. Funny how we both possess power identical to each other now, am I right?"

Crash: "Yeah, but do you know how to USE this power you have now?"

Cortex: "Check this out! My N. Igma machine is living proof, & with it, I'll destroy everything in my path, but first..."

Crash: "Yeah yeah, I know. Just like old times?"

Cortex: "Well then come at me then, you ever-so-persistent little creature!"

Uka: "Gaze upon our great creation. Your move, brother!"

Aku: "Big machinery & Crystals will not ensure your victory, Uka Uka. Me & Crash will prove that."

Crash: "It's on again, Neo!"

Cortex gets into & revs up his machine & charges right towards his enemy, who is, of course, always prepared for anything. As Cortex launches projectiles towards Crash's direction, Crash dodges out of the way & super-hops into the air. From there he leaps onto the powerful robot. With his right-hand on fire & ready to smash through something like a crate, Crash swings his arm around in a rapid spin & aims it at the window of where Cortex resides & controls the N. Igma. The battle between good & evil continues...

**Whether it's saving the world or protecting people & his loved ones, you can always count on Crash Bandicoot to save the day. & though Dr. Cortex is even more powerful than he has ever been, thanks to the work of dark magic & lost Power Crystals, our hero will always find a way, like he has been since his day of creation. **

**He is ****Crash Bandicoot.**

_**Always & FurEver.**_

"WOAH!"

**(the end) **


End file.
